Ancient Magics
by Silverdust-Aestis
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Domino City. But what is she? I suck at summaries. R&R *FINAL CHAPTER UP*
1. Sekhmet

Ancient Magics

By: Silverdust

Chap 1. Sekhmet

There's always a time to change 

_When nothing stays the same_

_Like the ocean's changing tides_

_When past and present collide_

_When nothing is as it seems_

_And the real truth lies in dreams_

***

            The midnight sky of Cairo, Egypt, once the blackest velvet was now a smoky gray lit with orange and red. The screams and gunshots echoed through the cold night air, and blood flowed in thick crimson rivers down the cobbled streets. Bodies littered the ground like autumn leaves.

            A young woman with raven black hair ran through this hell of fire and pain. She moved silently and quickly. Like a frightened animal she bided her time in each alleyway, waiting for the safest time to run across. She was a slip of a shadow, running unnoticed through the chaos.

            She swung around another bend into a sheltered basement room. The soldiers had already been here, she would rest here awhile. She turned to the bundle sleeping peacefully in her arms. It was a miracle of Ra that the infant could sleep so well. As she gazed at the angelic, slumbering face, a tear rolled down her cheek. She would have to give up her own daughter, her own child! Why Ra why? She would have gladly died in her house, the child shot in her arms, and their souls would rejoice in the afterworld forever…

            Shaking the thoughts away she sighed. No it wouldn't be right. A baby should be able to grow, to live, to love. And it was a mother's love and duty to ensure that, as she would now.

            She rose from the spot by the wall. Silently, she slipped out again. Fear and sorrow gripped her heart once more as she ran toward the edge of town, where a giant, marble temple stood. She ran inside.

            Thankfully, the soldiers had not reached here yet. The woman threw back her hood, revealing her as Anektiri, High Priestess of the Temple of Sakhmet, The Lion Goddess of War. Placing the baby at the feet of the giant statue of Sakhmet and kneeling, she prayed in sorrowful, pleading Egyptian that the goddess take her child, take her to a place safe until the time would come for her to be returned to Earth.

            The woman stood up, tears streaking her face. She walked over to the baby and kissed her forehead lightly. Then remembering an old song she heard at the market once, she sang softly:

_I will be leaving_

_But not for too long_

_Just in your heart_

_Remember this song_

_For when I return _

_To see you again_

_I want you to love me_

_As I have my friend_

            Then she ran from the temple. Outside the temple there were voices, an angry man, and a woman. They argued in heated Egyptian, then a gunshot, a scream, and silence. 

            In the temple a light began to show. Just a tiny streak of silver in the shadow, like a row of stars. It opened wider and a lady stepped out. This lady had the head of a lioness, sleek and dangerous, but it held a mysterious beauty all its own. Her golden eyes flickered when she saw the bundle. She walked over to pick it up.

            "Hm," she growled when she saw the baby. "You're a tiny little thing, aren't you?"

            The baby, who had just begun to wake up, yawned and gazed at the goddess with piercing silver eyes. 

The immortal smiled. "Yet you show no fear of me?"

The baby continued to gaze at her, a small smile on its lips. "Very well. I'll take you up to the Heavens with me, as your mother wished."

Sakhmet smiled slyly. 'Won't Horus have a fit when he sees this?' she thought wryly as she and the infant disappeared into the light. 'I bet he'll just about die.'

***

            "YOU BROUGHT A WHAT HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Horus screamed. The falcon headed god looked down in shock at the bundle nestled in Sakhmet's arms, who was now whimpering from his loud voice.

"Shhh," whispered Isis, taking the child and rocking her back and forth. "You should never use loud voices around babies."

"It's a human!" hissed Horus. "An H-U-M-A-N, human. It's a human!"

"It's a girl,"  said Thoth calmly.

"I don't care!" Osiris cried. "It-she shouldn't be up here!?

"SHHHHHH."

This time it was from all the goddesses. Horus grumbled.

"We should let Ra decide," suggested Bastet, purring as the baby smiled at her.

"Good idea," agreed Osiris. "Oh great Ra of Heaven! We call you to pass judgment upon this child!"

            The clouds in the sky parted, and a man glowing with golden light entered. His eyes reflected the wisdom of the ages, and he walked with the air of royalty.

            "Ra," said Isis (A/N: This is the goddess Isis, not Malik's sister Isis) warmly. "We welcome you."

            Ra nodded, then bent over to examine the girl. She smiled at him and laughed joyously, reaching her hands up to touch the shiny thing above her. Ra's face softened.

            "We shall keep her."

            Horus started to argue, but was quickly silenced by a glare from the Sun god's eyes. "You ALL, yes Horus too, will have responsibility of her. Make sure she is raised well."

            With that he disappeared back into the clouds with the higher gods. The baby gurgled.

            "What shall we name you?" asked Isis coochy-cooing the infant.

            "Nefertiri!"

            "Basten!"

            "Teana!"

            "Jono!"

            "Sakhmet found her," said Anubis calmly. "So therefore she should name the child."

            Sakhmet looked at the baby and purred. "She showed no fear when she looked at me, and many a grown man has died of fright to see me. So I give her one of my names. I name you Sekhmet, The Fearless One."

            The baby laughed when she heard the name. The goddess's instantly went into their mother mode, while the gods only rolled their eyes. Unbeknownst to them, Ra was watching from above. "Little do they know of her, oh so little do they know."


	2. Truth

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 2. Truth

There are secrets and there are lies Things to uncover and things to hide 

_Opening of wounds, to deep to be pain_

_Having the courage to face it again_

_Look to the future, linger on the past_

_And there you will find the truth at last_

***

            The young teenaged girl ran through the gold and marble halls laughing uncontrollably. Behind her ran…a blue turkey?

            "SEKHMET!!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!!!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" shouted an enraged Horus (the blue turkey).

            "Catch me Turkey-head! Catch me if you can!" Sekhmet shouted over her shoulder, giggling all the while.

            She zigzagged through several corridors and rooms to lose him, then up the stairs to the attic where she ran past a shocked Anubis and crawled into the ancient chest. "Sekhmet what in the wor-?"

            She put her finger to her lips as she closed the lid. "Watch and see!"

            A few minutes later Horus came huffing up the stairs. Anubis nearly burst out laughing when he saw his 'new form', but quickly regained composure with nothing more than a small grin. "What happened?"

            "That…accursed…girl," was the gasped reply. "Told…Isis… no…magic lessons…nowlook…what happens!!!!!" (A/N: I know Horus is Isis's son and all, but in this fic they're not related at all)

            Sekhmet stifled another giggle. Oh this was soooooo funny!

            "Oh I see," said Anubis, looking as cool as can be, considering that he was hiding Sekhmet at that moment from a very angry, very powerful god, even though he looked like some weirdo's Thanksgiving dinner.

            "Where'd she go?"

            Anubis pointed to the right, and Horus waddled away. Sekhmet slowly climbed out of the chest. "Heh, nice one. Thanks."

            "Your welcome," he said, half-smiling. "He can get stuck-up at times. Besides, Ra wants to see you."

            "Really?"

            Sekhmet had never really seen the master god before, but she had heard stories of his power. 

            "Yes, he said it was a matter of great importance."

            "Oh, okey," she waved as she walked away.

            "Goodbye," he called back, for he knew it would be the last time he would ever say anything to her for a very long time.

***

            Sekhmet wandered through the great halls, looking for the portal room which would take her to the master god's chamber. Osiris's directions hadn't been very clear, and she had gotten lost again. "Damn! Stupid baka passageways!!!"

            "You could've just asked me," came a smooth, silky voice behind her.

            She turned to see Kiiraa, her…cat. Well cat was the closest thing that could come of her. She was a black, gold flecked serval cat with an extravagantly long golden, horse-like tail and fiery gold crest. Her long, black ears were pierced with golden hoop earrings like most of the holy temple creatures.

            "You knew the way and were following me all this time and didn't tell me?!?!?!"

            "Yes."

            "Well make yourself useful then and lead the friggin' way!!!"

            "Your picking up those habits from those humans you watch," Kiiraa sighed as she jumped gracefully down from the pedestal she had been resting on.            "though that typically ain't a bad thing considering…"

            "Considering what?"

            "Oh you'll see."

            "Damn, I hate you sometimes."

            "I know."

            The cat led the demi-goddess through several more passageways, which she had conveniently passed, even though they had signs saying: Portal Room, Down, left etc. on them. Sekhmet was starting to feel stupid. "How could I miss them all?"

            "Hmph? Dunno' maybe you're an idiot."

            "Ya' well...look who's talking!"

            "Is that the best you can come up with."

            "Shaddup kitty-cat."

            They finally came across a huge door made out of ivory-set ebony. Sekhmet gazed at it in awe. "That's one damn big door."

            "Agreed," Kiiraa said lightly, pushing it open with one paw. Sekhmet blinked. 

            "How-?"

            "Just because it's big, doesn't mean its heavy."

            "Oh."

            She followed the cat into the darkened room. It was pitch black except for in the middle, where a portal of pure light swirled in the center. Sekhmet made a grab for Kiiraa's tail.

            "Yowch!!!"

            "You're the one who can see in the dark. Lead the way."

            "Okay. Just don't pull to hard."

            She led Sekhmet to the center. The light was almost blinding. Sekhmet threw up her arm to keep herself from being turned sightless. "Now what?"

            "We eat lunch," Kiiraa said sarcastically. "Jump in stupid."

            "Okay."

            She grabbed the cat and leaped into the light. "Hey! Not-" was all Kiiraa could shout before they were swallowed into the burning white glow.

***

            "Not me doofus!!!" Kiiraa screeched as they were shot out of the portal. They landed with a painful thump on an ivory and marble floor. Sekhmet didn't hear what the angry feline was ranting about, she was just busy finding a place she could hurl.

            "About time."

            Kiiraa stopped yelling and Sekhmet forgot about her queasy stomach. Ra had entered.

            He was in his mortal form, shining with the radiance of the sun and stars. He was falcon headed as Horus, but t was a golden falcon, with wisdom gleaming from the red amber eye. He carried himself with the air of a true god, of a creator, with a firm step and dignified gate. Memories burned somewhere in the back of Sekhmet's mind, that she couldn't quite touch, of a familiar golden figure. She bowed in reverence. "Great Ra, I am here."

            "Ah, my child," he spoke, his voice echoing of warm summer rays. "You have grown since when I've seen you last."

            "I am of fourteen mortal years sire."

            "Yes, I have heard of your escapades in the lower heavens."

            "Oh! I'm sorry for turning Horus into a turkey, and flooding the Nile before season, that was an accident. See I was trying to get the water-"

            Ra held up his hands. "No. I have not called you for punishment. I have something to tell you."

            "Yes?"

            "Sekhmet,  you are not all that you have been led to believe."

            "What?" Sekhmet was confused, what is he leading at?

            "You are the child of a mortal couple. Your mother was the High Priestess of Sakhmet, the Goddess of War."

            "But I thought-"

            "Let me explain. There was a war in Egypt, and your father was killed. Your mother escaped in an attempt to save you, and she gave you to the gods. She died shortly afterwards. Sakhmet adopted you as her child. You have been raised to believe you were her actual child, but you have to know the truth, for I'm sending you back to earth for awhile."

            Sekhmet was in shock, but not that deep. Those dreams…the fire…the yelling…the explosions…and that sad haunting voice singing. It all made sense now. She buried her face in her hands. 

            "I know it hurts," Ra said kindly. "That's why I'm sending you to earth. To be with your people awhile. I have made all the arrangements. Are you ready to go?"

            Sekhmet wondered if she was. To leave behind her home? Everything she had known? To go to a mortal world?

            But in her heart she knew she had to. Kiiraa rubbed against her leg comfortingly. "I will go."

            "Very well," Ra opened the portal. "You will maintain your powers, for there is another reason you have to go to the earth. You will have to find the reason yourself."

            "Can I take Kiiraa?" Sekhmet asked suddenly as she pondered the last part of the statement. "You know, for companionship!"

            "If you wish," Ra said, smiling.

            "Hey!" Kiiraa protested. "Don't I get a say in this!?!?!?"

            "No!"   

            With that Sekhmet grabbed the cat before she could protest again. Hugging her tightly, she bid farewell to Ra. "Will I be able to keep in touch with you?"

            "Sometimes."

            She nodded and jumped into her destiny. I'm coming home!


	3. Modern Destiny: Arrival

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 3. Modern Destiny-Arrival

_A shining star to find your place_

_Destiny to live and dreams to chase_

_The mystery still burning deep in your soul_

_Searching and finding as your story unfolds_

_In the opaque night sky, in the a silver wind_

_In the raging fire your story begins_

***

            The sun blazed to begin its new path against the intense blue sky. White clouds rolled like fluffy sheep, lazily making their way through the spring heavens. The air was sweet and fresh with a crisp breeze. A perfect fairy tale morning. 

"Hey!!!!!! How did you do dat'?!?!" cried a familiar Brooklyn accent. Joey stared in disbelief at the duel board, then up at the grinning raven-haired boy across from him. "I thought you forte was dat der Duel Dungeon thingamajig!!!"

Otogi smirked. "Who says I can't learn another game just because I created one hm?"

"Yugi's been teaching him," Tea said as Joey looked from his diminished life points back to the board. "He's a quick learner."

"Why, thank you," Otogi said graciously, winking at the brunette. 

Tea rolled her eyes. "You still got that show-off streak, trying to impress the ladies."

"Hey Yugi, Ryou! Come over here!" Tristan called motioning his friends over. "You two have been acting odd lately, what's up?"

"Its our yamis," the two boys chorused together, quite by accident. They looked at each other, and Ryou, being the quiet one, let Yugi do the talking.

"See our yamis have been acting funny lately. Mine says that he feels like something is out of balance between the shadow realm and our world, he's becoming very distant, and talking to himself. Ryou's is doing the same, except he smashes things."

"Ryou," Tea asked, concerned. "Are you sure it's safe to be around him?"

"He's never really hurt me," Ryou said quietly. "He always goes into another room or tells me to leave him alone."

"I don't think Ryou's yami is going to hurt him intentionally," Otogi said, adopting a serious tone for once. "He cares for him, in a somewhat strange manner."

"I wonder what's going on," Yugi mused. 

"Guys," whined Joey. "Duelin' made me really hungry so would you happen to have-"

**_BAM!!!!!!!_**

Tea growled as she swung her purse over a dazed Joey. "Can't you see we're trying to have a serious conversation!"

"Owww…"

***

I'm gonna' puke, I'm gonna' puke, Sekhmet thought as the teleportation hole took another dip. I hate this ride!!!!!!

She was vaguely aware of Kiiraa clawing and hissing at her arm. Damn, the minute I get to wherever I'm going, she's so going to have her nails clipped!

Suddenly there was an intense push and she found herself flying through a blue sky. "What the hell!!!!!!!"

Levitating, she thought. But before she could even mutter the word, she crashed into the trees below her.

**_Thump!_**

**_CRASH!!_**

**_Bam!_**

**_Crack!_**

**_Wham!_**

**_"SHIT!"_**

**_Whump!_**

"Owww," Sekhmet moaned, rubbing her backside. "I swear, this was on purpose."

"Oh sure," Kiiraa hissed, spitting out a mouthful of leaves. "I bet Ra's just up there laughing his head off."

Flash to heavens

Ra laughing his head off.

End

"Thank you Miss Sarcasm," Sekhmet growled, getting to her feet painfully. "Now where the hell are we?"

She turned to see an opening in the leaves. She glanced out and immediately jumped behind a tree. "Shit we're on a high-school campus!"

"A what?" Kiiraa asked.

"A high-school campus! High school is where modern mortal teens get their education!! I can't let anyone see me!"

She had a good reason. She was still in her goddess robes. Kiiraa looked at her, puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"Modern clothes, I need a school uniform!"

"Magic, duh!"

"Oh yeah!"

Sekhmet rubbed her hands together. "C'mon, school uniform!"

The bright sparkles flowed from her hands, wrapping themselves around her body. There was a bright flash, and the transformation was complete. But it wasn't completely right.

Sekhmet had on modern clothes, but they were not a school uniform. Instead, she had on baggy white pants and a tank-top that were of the same material as her robes. And she still had on all her jewelry, silver cuffs, silver choker necklace studded with black jewels, and silver hoop earrings. 

"Great!! This'll never do."

"Go anyways!" Kiiraa said. "Better than nothing!"

"Oh fine. But you have to come with me."

"What? They don't allow pets in school as far as I'm concerned. Besides, do I look like a normal cat to you?"

"Turn invisible or something. C'mon Kiiraa I need your wise council!"

"Alright, just don't beg."

A golden light surrounded the cat-creature's body. A minute later it stopped, but she was still there.

"Kiiraa you didn't do anything!"

"Yes I did, you're the only one who can see me now. Let's get going!"

"Okay, pushy, pushy."

"Shuddup and get a move on."

***

            "Okay class, who would like to learn about Galileo's theory on the earth's rotation?" said the teacher brightly. "No one? Well, it's very interesting. See, Galileo presumed that the earth was rotating on its axis so…"

            Yugi yawned. He stole a glance at Joey, who was busily scribbling something on a piece of paper. He seriously doubted it was notes on the lecture. He glanced out of the window, then around the classroom again. Tea was passing a note to the girl behind her, giggling softly. Tristan was rummaging through his desk for something or other. Otogi was doing some idle thing with his dice and Ryou seemed to be catching up on lost sleep. Maybe he should try that as well…

            He looked at Kaiba's desk out of curiosity. The teenager was fiddling with some techno device. Yugi's mind, trained on escaping the boredom, started to ponder how he got his tools to school unnoticed.

            Yugi had decided he brought them in the morning and then left them in his desk the rest of the day, but where did he hide them when the teachers checked the desks?

            Suddenly, the door banged open. Yugi looked up in surprise to see the principal standing in the open doorway. He strode over to the teacher and whispered something in his ear. Yugi saw the teacher's eyes grow wide. "Well that's unexpected…Oh well, let her in."

            The principal turned back to the door and motioned someone in. A teenage girl, maybe about Tea's age, walked in unsurely. The teacher looked at her, taking in a full perspective, and nodded to the principal, who then took his leave. The teacher then turned back to the class. "It seems we have a new student. What's your name?"

            "Sekhmet," said the girl, staring at the floor. Yugi felt his yami start in surprise. He was going to ask when the teacher spoke again.

            "Do you have a last name?"

            "Uhhh…Kiiraa!"

            "Okay, interesting. Why don't you have a school uniform?"

            "I just came to Japan today, I didn't have time to get one."

            "Where are you coming from?"

            "Egypt, I guess."

            "I guess…Very well Ms. Kiiraa, have a seat in the back-row, the empty desk near the window."

            "Hai, sensei."

            She took her seat. Yugi opened the mind link with Yami as the teacher resumed his lecture.

            //What's up?//

            \\That girl, she's strange in a way…\\

            //What do you mean? She seems pretty normal…//

            \\Looks can be deceiving, Aibou. But never mind, its nothing. Pay attention to your lesson.\\

            //That's harder than it looks//

            Yugi closed the link. He looked back at the girl sitting quietly. Who is she?

***

            "Hey Yug! You got fifty cents? See da machine kinda ate my money…"

            "Sure Joey," Yugi said, digging out fifty cents from his lunch bag. "Here you go, but won't it eat this too?"

            "Nah," Joey said grinning. "'Cause I got skills."

            Yugi rolled his eyes. Tea laughed. "Sure Joey."

            "Oh yeah! Well you just watch. Skeptics prepared to be amazed!" He stalked off.

            "There he goes to fail once again," Tristan sighed.

            Otogi smirked. "At least he tries."

            Yugi wasn't really listening. He was staring at the girl, sitting at the picnic table under the oak tree. She looks so lonely, he thought. I wonder what's her story.

            "Hey guys, did you notice the new girl?" he asked.

            "You mean the chick?" Tristan asked through a mouthful of his sandwich. "The one from Egypt?"

            Tea sighed, exasperated. "Must you males always refer to the opposite sex as 'chick' or 'babe'?"

            "Ah, Tea," Tristan said, gulping down his chewed food. "It's a male testosterone trigger. Besides, your just jealous because no boy refers to you as chick or-"

            **_BAM!!!!_**

            "The purse strikes again," Otogi said with a sweat drop. "Tea what do you keep in there?"

            "Personal items, makeup, cash, lotion, moist toilettes, a brick or two. You know the essentials."

            "O…kay. Remind me never to get you angry."

            "Guys!" Yugi said. "C'mon stay with the subject! Do you know anything about her?"

            "Why?" Tea asked slyly. "Does our little Yugi have a crush?"

            Yugi blushed. "No! Its just that Yami said he sensed something funny about her and I want to know what!"

            "I'll go talk to her," Otogi said. "Besides, she looks lonely."

            Tea smirked this time. "There goes Otogi, off to get a date."

            "Hey!"

***

            Sekhmet sighed as she watched the clouds drift across the sky. "What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong…"

            Kiiraa had curled herself around her neck. "Use my name as your last name why don't you?"

            "It was the first thing I could think of, jeez. Stop being so cynical."

            "Shhh! Someone's coming over!"

            Sekhmet turned to see a raven-haired boy walking over to her. She straightened up as he came closer. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Otogi."

            She took it gratefully. "I'm Sekhmet."

            "So, why you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you have anyone to hang out with?"

            "No not really. I just came to Domino today. I'm not much of a people person anyways." She gave a weak laugh.

            Otogi smiled. "Don't you have a lunch?"

            "No," she blushed again. "I don't have any money."

            "No problem, I'll get you one."

            Sekhmet was shocked. "No really, that's not necessary! I mean-"

            "Really," Otogi replied, courteously. "Its on me. Besides, you seem to nice of a person to missing a lunch."

            Sekhmet blushed. "Thanks. No one's been this nice to me before."

            "I can't imagine why," Otogi smirked, leading her over to one of the machines. "C'mon."

            A minute later she was holding a sandwich and a pop. "Thank you Otogi for your kindness."

            "Ah, it was nothing," he said nonchalantly. "I want you to meet some of my friends."

            He dragged her over to the table where Yugi and co., which now included Joey, were sitting. "Hey guys, meet Sekhmet."

            "Hi," said Yugi brightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi."

            The brunette girl next to him gave a friendly wave. "I'm Tea."

            She elbowed the brown-haired boy beside her. He looked up. "Oh, I'm Tristan."

            "I'm Joey," said the blonde haired boy, who was all of the sudden really close to her face. "You wouldn't happen to be dating somebody would ya'…"

            "Uhhh….."

            **_BAM!!!!!!!_**

****Otogi handed Tea back her purse. "Thanks."

            "I'm Ryou," said the white-haired boy, quietly. 

            "Nice to meet you all," Sekhmet said, relieved. Finally, some friends so I won't be left out…

            Tristan scooted over so Sekhmet could sit. Joey started to slide toward her, but Otogi shoved him aside and sat, guarding the girl like a little sister.

            "Hey," Joey muttered angrily, getting to his feet. "Why do you get to get da' girl?"

            "What happened with Mai?" asked Tea, suspiciously. "I thought she was your girlfriend?"

            Joey looked at the tabletop uncomfortably. "She ,um, well she, uh…She gave me da boot."

            "What did you do this time?" asked Tristan.

            "I forgot to get her a present on Valentine's Day. Which just happened to be her favorite day of da' year. Besides I tink she was PMS-in…"

**_BAM!!!!!  
_**"Own!!! Tea!!!!!!!!!! 'Dat was like da 15th time you hit me with dat thing!"

"Boys are so insensitive," Tea said. "And that was only the second time I hit you Joseph. Otogi did it once."

"Don't call me Joseph," Joey grumbled. "I hate dat name. And don't start you little feminine right thing also."

            Sekhmet laughed at Joey's funny character. But then something snapped in her mind. She sensed something…ancient. Almost like the Millennium Items. Wait, those were the Millennium Items!

            She glanced around for the source. Her eyes rested upon Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Baka! Why hadn't she noticed before? And there was another sense, one of the Millennium Ring, coming from the boy, Ryou. By her readings, they both contained spirits. She would have to disguise herself well from these two.

            She frowned slightly, then dismissed it and started to eat her lunch. She was starting to like theses mortals, maybe her time on Earth wouldn't be so bad after all. Kiiraa was still curled up around her neck. It actually wasn't that bad, except the times she managed to help herself to a few tidbits of Sekhmet's sandwich.

            "So, your from Egypt?" Yugi asked, inquisitively. Great she'd have to put on a great show.

            "Yeah, my dad was an archaeologist and he went to Egypt and met my mom. So they fell in love and married and eventually had me. I came to Japan as a transfer student. My father wanted me to experience different cultures."

            "What about your mother?"

            "She died."

            "Oh, I'm sorry."

            "Nah, its alright. She died when I was little, so I didn't really know her. I was raised by some friends, because my dad had to go on his digs, so he wasn't home most of the time."

            "Well that's interesting. How's it like in Egypt?"

            Great, more questions.

            "Oh its beautiful! The Nile is beautiful, especially at sunset, when the light and sky just paint the water, and the silhouette of the pyramids against the sun is so very lovely. I'll miss it greatly during my stay."

            "That brings up the question," said Joey, suggestively. "Where would a pretty little thing like you be staying, hm?"

            Uh-oh.

            "Uh, I don't really know. I just got here and, um, I don't have any money, so I guess I'll have to sleep in one of those boarding homes."

            "Oh! You can't stay there!" Otogi said alarmed. "A lot of nuts go there., who knows what they could do to you."

            Sekhmet felt on the verge of tears with all the support, but what other choice did she have? "Guys, I don't have a choice."

            "Maybe you could stay with one of us?" suggested Tristan. "Only not me. We don't have a spare room."

            "I would let you stay with me," Yugi said apologetically. "But Gramps is painting the guest room."

            "My mom is not very good with visitors," Tea sighed. "Sorry."

            "A friend of mine lives with me," Ryou mumbled. "But he gets weird sometimes, it's not safe."

            "If I let you stay with me," Otogi said. "You'd be mobbed by fan-girls on your way to school. Besides my business partner would probably try too get a date with you so…"

            "You could stay with me," said Joey suggestively. "Long nights, all alone…"

            "That would almost be as bad as the boarding house," said Tea, irritated, getting her purse ready. Joey gulped and withdrew.

            "Guys, thanks and all, but I'll take my chances," Sekhmet sighed. Everybody shook their head and continued their deep contemplation, except for Joey, who muttered darkly.

            Yugi brightened all of the sudden. "Hey guys! I got it!"

            "What?" chorused everyone.

            "Kaiba said he owed me one a while ago, AND he has a big house…"

            Everybody caught on to the idea and nodded in agreement, except Sekhmet, who had no clue what was going on, and Joey, who was outraged. "WHAT!!!!! YOU WANT HER TO STAY WITH THAT DIRTY SLEAZEBALL!!!!!!!!!"

            "Its better than her staying with you," Tea shot back. "At least Kaiba won't try any funny stuff."

            "How do you know!? He could be worse!"

            "He has more self control," she sniffed, then turned to Yugi. "So where is he?"

            "Inside the class, working on his laptop," said Yugi. "C'mon let's go!"

            "Wait," said Sekhmet. "Who is this Kaiba guy?"

            "You'll see," said Yugi, and they raced off.

***

            "Damn, who do these stockbrokers think they are," muttered Kaiba, busily clicking and typing on the small machine. "These prices are outrageous. One of these days I swear I'll sue…"

            Suddenly his muttering was disturbed as the door banged open and a familiar spiky-haired boy ran in breathless. Kaiba looked up in shock, before quickly regaining his composure. "Yugi! What's going on?"

            "Kaiba," panted Yugi. He panted for a few more moments, regained his breath and walked up to the CEO's desk. "You know a couple of days ago you said you owed me one?"

            "Yes," Kaiba said suspiciously, he didn't like where this was going…

            "Well, it's time to pay off."

            Kaiba sighed. Damn, he thought Yugi would forget. Oh well, he always kept his word, whether he liked it or not. "What do you want Yugi?"

            "He wants you to stop calling me Chihuahua," cried Joey skidding in behind Yugi. "And to wear a dress for the rest of the week!"

            Kaiba turned to Yugi with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

            "No," said Yugi, laughing. "See, I have this new friend, she moved in from Egypt-"

            "Oh, the transfer student," said Kaiba drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently. "What about her?"

            "She needs a place to stay, and I was thinking, since you have a big house and all."

            "Sorry Yugi, I can't."

            "But Kaiba! She has no money!"

            "So? She can stay in the boarding house."

            "Kaiba! There are horrible people there that could do all manner of things to her that I don't want to think about. Come on! Put yourself in her shoes!"

            Kaiba stopped typing for a few moments. Memories of the orphanage ran through his mind. Endless nights of fear and longing for a home so far away…

            "Fine she can stay," he resented, harshly, angered by his own weakness,

            "Thank you Kaiba!" Yugi said overjoyed. "You won't regret it. It'll only be a few weeks until she gets a place for herself."

            "Yeah sure, tell her to meet me after school, in front of campus."

            "Okay, thanks again."

            "Only because I owed you Yugi. I won't be doing anything else in the future."

            "Sure. Bye!" 


	4. Modern Destiny: Homecoming

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 4. Modern Destiny-Homecoming

One heart, one mind 

_Walking the future, lost in time_

_In a world, where you don't belong_

_With tattered memories, and a wordless song_

_A caring friend, you yearn to find_

_To replace those you left behind_

***

            Sekhmet glanced at the bell tower. "This must be it."

            She scanned the crowds, trying to put up a mental image of Yugi's description of this Kaiba person. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes. She had no idea why he threw in the blue-eyes part. Like she could tell what color a person's eyes were from her vantage point. Kiiraa had fallen asleep, curled around her neck.

            She sighed in frustration. Great Yugi, she thought. You're a nice boy and all, but there are at least fifteen boys here that match the description tall with brown hair!

            She stopped a passing girl. "Excuse me, do you know a Seto Kaiba?"

            "Oh yeah," she said, pointing to the side of the building. "He's right over there."

            "Arigatou," Sekhmet said, relieved. She ran over to figure, leaning against the wall. "Are you Seto Kaiba?"

            "Yes," he said, icily. "Your Yugi's friend, Sekhmet?"

            "Yeah, nice to meet you."

            "Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," he answered sarcastically.

            Sekhmet frowned then rolled her eyes, giving up talking to the solitary figure. Jeez, Yugi should've told me he was an ass.

            "Watch your language," Kiiraa muttered sleepily. 

            "Don't go into my head," Sekhmet whispered sharply.

            Kaiba looked at her warily. "Do you hear voices or something?"

            "No," she replied, angrily. He shrugged, then went back to staring into space. 

            Fifteen minutes later, which seemed like all to long for Sekhmet, a limo pulled up in front of the school. Kaiba started to walk toward it, motioning for her to follow him. She gaped for a while, before picking up his message. A couple of girls shot her jealous glances. She climbed inside, shutting the door behind her. "Wow, you have a limo!"

            "Right," came the muttered answer.

            She looked over to see Kaiba typing on a small laptop that hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago. She blinked, shrugged, and then went back to staring out the window. They passed through the busy streets of Domino Town fairly quickly. She gazed out of the window in awe at the many accessories of the modern world. They eventually stopped in front of an elementary school. A young boy with long raven-black hair and navy blue eyes ran up to the limo and jumped inside. "Hey Seto!"

            "Hi Mokuba," came the absentminded reply, followed by more typing. (Jeez, you would think he was writing a book…Maybe he is!)

            He turned to Sekhmet. "Hi! Are you Seto's girlfriend?"

            "No!" came the reply from both parties. Kaiba sighed and continued to explain. "This is Sekhmet and she's a friend of Yugi's. She's going to be staying with us temporarily, since she doesn't have enough money for a place of her own."

            "Oh," said Mokuba. "Well hi!"

            Sekhmet smiled. "So what's your name?"

            "I'm Mokuba Kaiba. Seto's my big brother!"

            "Oh, that's nice," she said. She stole another glance at the older boy. He didn't seem like the older brother type to her…Oh well.

            Mokuba chattered to her about school, games, candy, anything he could think on the way to Kaiba's place. Sekhmet listened, fascinated. There were never these many things back in Egypt. 

            "Oh, and then you have to blow up the little aliens with your gun, it's really cool-Here's the house!"

            She turned to see, and gasped. It wasn't a house it was a mansion! "Woah…"

            "Oh yeah, big brother owns a company so we live in a mansion and have a swimming pool in the back but it's fall so it's a bit chilly to go swimming, but that's okay because I just play on the arcade in the basement but I have to be really quiet because Seto has his computer room right next to it-"

            Sekhmet was only half aware of what Mokuba was saying. She stared in awe at the huge grounds and the even bigger house. The chauffeur pulled up to the front Kaiba closed the laptop and stepped out followed by Mokuba and last Sekhmet.            She stared at the giant house awhile longer before following the brothers inside.

            She was greeted by a giant entranceway. The marble floors were kept almost spotless, lit by the light coming through the frosted glass windows. Two large, swirling staircases on either side of the room wound their way up to the second floor. Small doorways lined the entrance room, leading into different parts of the house. A house taken directly from _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous._

"Follow me," said Kaiba. Sekhmet snapped out of her amazement and followed the boy up one of the staircases to the second floor. They took several turns down many corridors before reaching a small room tucked into the recesses of the house. He opened the door for her. "This is the guest room."

            It wasn't fabulously decorated, but it wasn't shabby either. It was a simple room with gray tinted walls and ceiling. There was a window with a window seat overlooking the grounds on the right wall. A small  bed was tucked into the corner opposite a black desk with a computer and phone on it. In the other three corners there were lamps on tall posts. On the southern wall there was a closet for clothes, and a small doorway leading to a bathroom. There was also a TV across from the bed, in case of boredom.

            "There," said Kaiba roughly. "Sorry if it isn't appealing. It was made for businessmen. You can do anything you want, I don't have any specific rules except don't go into my room, my lab, and don't touch any of my stuff. Mokuba can explain anything else. If you need to go anywhere just go ask the chauffeur, you might be wanting to get a change of clothes and as school uniform."

            "Can't."

            "You might not have enough money to buy an apartment, but you must have at least enough money for clothes and stuff?"

            "Only enough money to buy a plane ticket. My father paid for tuition ahead of time. I'm not from a generally rich family."

            Kaiba sighed angrily. Taking out his wallet he fished out two-hundred dollars. "Here."

            Sekhmet gasped. "No-I can't possibly-but-"

            "Just take it," he growled. "You can pay me back as soon as you get enough money. Take Mokuba with you. I need to get some work done."

            With that he turned on his heel and walked off. She sighed and walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it. "Everybody seems to be giving me money. Soon I'll have a debt bigger than Horus's ego."

            Kiiraa opened one eye lazily. "Just get a job. Now go get all your stuff. I'll stay here."

            "Fine," Sekhmet said, stretching. 

            She walked out the door and through the hallways. She got lost twice before finally getting to the staircase. She slid down the banister. "Mokuba! Your brother wants me to take you shopping!"

            "Oh neat!" came the boy's familiar voice. He skidded into the hallway, evidence of an ice cream caper all over his face. "Can we go to the arcade to?"

            "Sure," she replied. "You can show me those games you were telling me about."

            "All right!" cried the kid and they both ran to the waiting limo.

***

            Sekhmet sipped on a coke while she watched Mokuba ace yet another level of _House of the Dead._ Personally, the graphics made her sick, but it didn't seem to bother him. She idly swung her shopping bags around and turned around, seeing if there was anything she could play. Nearby, she saw a familiar spiky hairdo. "Yugi!"

            He turned. "Oh hi Sekhmet!"

            "Hey," she said walking over. "What a coincidence." 

            "Yeah," he said, smiling. "Pull up a chair. What brings you to the mall?"

            "Oh, had to do some shopping. Besides, Kaiba wanted me to get Mokuba out of the way so he could get some work done."

            "Well that's Kaiba, the work-a-holic. I thought you didn't have any money?"

            "Oh, well I didn't. Kaiba gave me two-hundred bucks so I could buy some clothes and a school uniform."

            "Dang, that's a lot of money. He must have taken a liking to you."

            "No. That's not possible.  So you here all alone?"

            "Nah, I always have at least one friend with me. Joey and Otogi were with me but they went to get something to eat."

            Sekhmet nodded. She glanced at the duel board on the table. "What's this?"

            "You mean you've never seen a Duel Monsters' game before?"

            "No, what is it?" 

            Yugi sighed. He fished out a deck of cards and handed them to her. "These are Duel Monsters cards. You use them to play the game."

            Sekhmet shifted through the cards. They looked familiar, like the Shadow Game they played in the Heavens…

            She gasped. This is what the modern day humans had made the Shadow Game into! Maybe she still had her deck with her…

            She put down Yugi deck and fished around in her pockets. "I think I might have played a similar game. Aha!" She produced her deck in triumph, slightly saddened that her loyal monsters had been reduced to a pile of cardboard. "Are these what you're talking about?"

            Yugi nodded. "Yeah! May I?"

            "Sure," she said, handing him her deck. "What do ya' think?"

            Yugi shifted through the cards, regarding them with an expert eye. "Hm, nice cards. Though, I haven't seen some of these cards before…"

            Yeah dumbass! Sekhmet shouted to herself. You shouldn't have given him the complete deck1 You know some of those were custom made!

            "Uh yeah well," she said nervously. "Um, which ones?"

            Yugi laid several cards on the table. She noticed some of them almost instantly. "This is Black Harlequin, sort of like a female counterpart for Saggi the Dark Clown. That's Sorceress of the Dark Arts, almost like Dark Magician. Oh and that's Shadow Eyes Silver Dragon, one of my strongest cards."

            "Yeah I can see why," said Yugi. "3500 power."

            "Oh that's nothing compared to the duels we have back where I come from," Sekhmet said ruefully, remembering Horus's Golden Eye Mercenary, or Isis's Enchanting Assassin.

            "Oh, duels that tough in Egypt?"

            "Some more than others."

            Joey and Otogi made their appearance then. Their arms were loaded with nachos and pizza and soda pop. They both grinned when they saw her. She waved.

            "Hey Sekhmet," Otogi greeted, dumping his load on Joey's and sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

            Joey, staggering under the weight of the snacks, managed to dump the pile on the table and sat down next to Yugi, glaring at Otogi.

            "Nothing much Otogi," Sekhmet laughed. "Just showing Yugi my deck."

            "Oh cool. Can I see?"

            "Of course."

            He looked over her deck and whistled. "Got some pretty rare and powerful cards in here."

            Sekhmet beamed. "I earned every single one."

            "Really? As in you dueled for them?"

            "Yep. Put my heart in that deck."

            "That's the right attitude," said Yugi. "If you trust that much in the cards you could win any duel."

            "It's the way I was taught," she said wistfully. She thought back on those long dueling lessons with Thoth and Anubis, the duels with the gods to achieve her cards, the lessons from Isis where she learned to speak to the cards, and use a portion of her soul to make her own. She sighed.

            Otogi put a hand on her arm. "Homesick?"

            "Yeah."

            "Hey Sekhmet!" 

            She turned to see Mokuba, his arms full of prizes, running up to her. "Mokuba! You won all that?"

            "Yeah," said Mokuba, happily, placing the load in one of her empty shopping bags. "I won so many tokens I almost bought up the whole prize booth. Oh, hi Yugi!"

            "Hi Mokuba, how's your brother?"

            "Same as always."

            "Well that's to be expected," muttered Joey. Yugi elbowed him in the ribs. He glowered and set back to muttering. Otogi turned to Mokuba. 

            "Don't worry 'bout him. He's just bummed about Mai."

            "Oh yeah," said Mokuba. "The breakup!"

            "Would ya' guys stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm not 'ere!"

            Mokuba ignored him and fished out a small charm bracelet with three charms on it. An ankh, the Eye of Horus and a tiny figure of a woman with wings for arms. "I got this for you, thought it might help you feel less homesick."

            "Aw Mokuba," said Sekhmet, blinking back some tears. "You're sweet."

            She clipped on the bracelet and gathered up her cards. "Well it was nice seeing you again Yugi. But it's getting late, and I should get Mokuba home."

            "Yeah, you're right," said Yugi, grinning. "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

            "Right. Bye."

            She waved and then turned to walk out of the arcade, Mokuba trailing at her heels.

***

            "Um, Mokuba, when should I add the noodles?"

            "When the water gets bubbly.

            "How long should I keep them there?" 

"About five minutes."

Sekhmet and Mokuba were in the kitchen trying their hand at making spaghetti. It wasn't going so badly, it was edible at least. Soon the hazardous task was done, and they settled down for a good meal. 

After awhile of chewing in silence. Sekhmet spoke up. "Doesn't your brother come eat anything?"

"Nah," said Mokuba, slurping up a noodle. "He's too busy working, he usually grabs something before bed."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It gets lonely sometimes, but Seto runs a business and I know he really needs to do his work. But sometimes I just wish-"

"What Mokuba?"

"That he would be more of a brother, maybe spend a little more time with me. I know it might sound selfish and all but he's the only family I have left, and I think that lately, we've been drifting apart."

He stared down at his plate, chasing meatballs around with his fork. Sekhmet chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. "Tell ya' what kiddo. I know exactly how you feel, so let's just pretend I'm your older sister, and then you won't be so lonely anymore 'kay?"

Mokuba perked up, smiling brightly. "Cool!"

"Okay, now. Like a good little brother, you have to help with the dishes!"

"Aww, no fair!"

"It's fair! How 'bout, if I beat you at _Sonic the Hedgehog_, then will you help?"

"Your on!"

***

SilverD: Aww, that was cute. I can't believe I wrote this much! Thanks Yuki-chan for all your nice reviews, love them! I'll try to write Kiiraa in more often. Don't worry, Mai and Joey WILL be back together! Till next time!


	5. Modern Destiny: Adjustment

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 5. Modern Destiny-Adjusting

***

            Sekhmet groaned and thrust her head under her pillow as the knocking on her door continued. Finally came a voice. "Sekhmet!!!! Wake up or you're going to make me late for school!!!"

            "Fine, coming, coming," she shouted back.

            She managed to drag herself out of bed. Kiiraa was sitting on the desk, licking her paws. "Mornin' Rip Van Winkle."

            "Shut up. The only reason your not tired is because you slept all day yesterday."

            "Well, you wouldn't have been this tired if you hadn't of played video games all night with Mokuba."

            Sekhmet opened her mouth to say an insult but couldn't think of any, so she just went to take a shower. After about five minutes she got out, shivering. "That water is so damn cold!"

            "Did you turn on the hot water tap?"

            "What hot water tap?"

            Kiiraa sighed in disgust. "You. Are. Hopeless. Come on, you've got ten minutes to get dressed."

            "Okay! Don't rush me kit-kat."

            "Don't call me that!"

            Sekhmet ignored her feline companion, humming to herself as she put on her school uniform. "Oh Ra, these skirts are way too short!"

            "Deal with it sister."

            "Have you been watching late night movies again, or did you go on a spree with that coffee creamer?"

            "Hey! Drop it! That was fifty years ago and you still don't let me get over it!"

            She clasped on her charm bracelet and her earrings, just on a whim, then raced downstairs.

***

            Kaiba was sitting at the breakfast table, you guessed it, on his laptop. A cup of coffee sat across from him, half empty, or half full, depending on what kind of person you are. Sekhmet glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she poured herself a cup. "Do you ever get off that thing?"

            "Why?"

            "Just curious."

            "None of your business."

            "Fine, touchy."

            Mokuba skidded in through the doorway, almost banging into the counter. "Morning everyone!"

            "Hey Mokuba!' said Sekhmet. "I won last night so you-"

            "Have to help with the dishes, I know, I know."

            Sekhmet smiled mischievously. "Yeah you get the picture don't you kiddo?"

            Mokuba stuck his tongue out at her impishly. She laughed and shot a cheerio at him. Kaiba glared at them from over his laptop. "Don't you dare make a mess."

            "Hai," Sekhmet sighed, halfheartedly. _Jerk_, she thought. Mokuba glanced at her, then crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. She giggled. 

            Kaiba glanced at the clock, and closed his laptop. "C'mon, we have to go if we want to be on time."

            Sekhmet mumbled something and she and Mokuba got up. Kaiba led the way to the limo, waiting as usual. They dropped Mokuba off first. Sekhmet waved as the limo drove away, until the school drifted out of sight. Then she sat back in the seat. She would have really liked to get some sleep, but the clicking sounds from Kaiba's laptop kept her awake. She contented herself with daydreaming about Egypt until they pulled up in front of the high-school. She got out, followed by Kaiba.

            A new day about to begin.

***

            "Hey Sekhmet!"

            "Oh hi Yugi!"

            Sekhmet ran over and pulled up a seat by her friends. After an exchange of greetings the conversation turned to more trivial topics, like the upcoming dance, the new cheerleader tryouts, Mr. Jukiara's new wig…

            "So Ryou," said Yugi, leaning back in his chair. "Is Malik coming today?"

            "I don't know," Ryou said, tipping his head to one side in traditional bishie style. "He always keeps to himself."

            "He's skipped for almost the whole week," said Tea, frowning. "If he misses anymore days he could get suspended."

            "I bet it's what he's aimin' for," said Joey, airily. 

            "Who's Malik?" asked Sekhmet.

            Yugi opened his mouth to explain when the door flew open and a blond, dark-skinned Egyptian teenager walked in. His violet eyes surveyed the room, rested briefly on Yugi and co., then went to other aspects. He sat down in the nearest desk, looking down at the desktop. Yugi sighed. "That's Malik."

            "Oh, friend of yours?"

            "Kinda. Long story short, he tried to kill me once."

            "Woah."           

            "Yeah, something I don't like to brag about."

            Sekhmet glanced over at the boy. Suddenly, that same shockwave she felt with Ryou and Yugi hit her. Another Millennium Item? But this one didn't have a spirit in it, thank Ra! She furrowed her eyes a bit, trying to get a glance on what the Item was. Millennium Rod, no doubt about it. Yikes.

            She turned her attention back to Yugi. "So, if he tried to kill you, why is he in school?"

            "Got off from the police on a plea of insanity. He's on probation."

            "Right. Yugi, you've got some interesting acquaintances…"

            Yugi sweatdropped. "Sure. Oh well, the bell's about to ring."

***

            Sekhmet glanced at the clock, pleading with her eyes for time to hurry up. She had no idea how boring  human schools were. Almost like that one council meeting about the Sahara…she bit down the urge to scream and tear out her hair. 

            A note landed on her desk suddenly. She unraveled it, glancing up at the teacher to see if he was watching. Nope, to wrapped up on the history of toilets. She glanced down at the note. 'How was your first night with Kaiba? Tristan'

            She grabbed the pencil she had been chewing on and wrote. 'He gave me 200 bucks to go shopping. Took Mokuba. Cooked spaghetti. Played _Sonic the Hedgehog _till 12 am. Beat Mokuba. Went to bed. Really nice guest room. Sekhmet'

            She glanced around to see how Tristan had gotten it to her. She eventually got the picture, and handed it to Otogi next to her, who passed it to Tea diagonal from him, who passed it to Ryou behind her, who passed it to Tristan across from him.

            Soon another note came, two of them actually.

            '200?!?!? Tristan'

            'What was the guest room like? Ryou'

            She scribbled down two more notes and passed them. Thus the Inter-School Communication Line was discovered. 

***

            During lunch Yugi and hid friends gave her the grand tour of Domino High. Soon she knew the school like the back of her hand. Then they went to have lunch in the usual place, a picnic table near the cafeteria. 

            Sekhmet bought her own lunch today, using some money left over from her shopping spree. Ryou wasn't joining them today, he had gone to talk to Malik. Sekhmet found it a wonder that Ryou felt comfortable talking to a former assassin.

            "So you like Domino City so far?" asked Tea, stirring her out of her thoughts.

            "Yeah," she said, taking another bite of her pizza. "It's cool."

            "So, what's it like living with Kaiba?" asked Tristan. Joey grumbled something incoherently and tore into his burger with new vigor. 

            "The service is nice, Mokuba's really sweet, but the man himself is a jerk."

            "Well that's to be expected," said Otogi, grinning. "But it's better than nothing eh?"

            "Yeah, I guess," Sekhmet sighed. "But now I owe him two hundred bucks, I think I'll go job-hunting after school."

            "No problem," said Otogi. "I've already taken care of it. We're short one cashier, pays pretty good. What do you say?"

            "Deal," Sekhmet said, relieved. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys! When do I start?"

            "How about…tomorrow?"

            "Oh, that'll be fine. Thanks a bundle guys, I think I owe you more than two-hundred bucks, for all you've done for me."

            Yugi smiled. "What are friends for?"

            Ryou came up then. "Hello guys."

            "Hey Ryou, what's the deal with Malik?"

            "Oh, he just wasn't ready to go into public. Says it took Isis about an hour to get him out of his room. She eventually had to get Rishid to break down the door."

            Joey whistled. "Dang. That determined?"

            "You know Malik…"

            "I guess."

            Tristan looked at his watch. "We have about ten minutes of lunch left. What do you want to do?"

            "Duel monsters?" suggested Joey. Tea sighed.

            "What else?"

            "Sekhmet hasn't played before, but she's got a deck, we can show her."

            "Alright," said Joey. "Me and Yugi will give you a demo duel!"

            "Cool," agreed Sekhmet, eagerly. Maybe I can get a hang of this, I wonder if it's the same as the Shadow Game?

            She watched as the duel progressed. Yugi was gaining the upper hand quickly, but Joey was keeping a pretty good defense. Yugi eventually won with his trademark card, the Dark Magician. Sekhmet clapped. "Wow, that was impressive!"

            "Your turn then," said Yugi. "Since you're a beginner, you can take Joey. He's pretty easy."

            "Hey! Your looking at the second place champion on Duelist Island!" said Joey, pointing to himself with a smug look on his face. "I just let Yugi win."

            "Yeah right," said Tea. "And I'm a supermodel."

            "Okay, I'll duel," Sekhmet sighed. She sat down across from Joey and shuffled her deck, placing it on the required place. Opposite her, Joey did the same.

            "Let's duel!"

            Joey put down one card face down. He also placed Flame Swordsman in attack mode. Power 1800. "Go Flame Swordsman!"

            Sekhmet studied the move. Then she laid one card face down, and then Serpent Night Dragon in attack mode. Power 2350. "Serpent Night Dragon, attack Flame Swordsman with Nightmare Sonic Blast. There Joey you lose 550 life points!"

            Joey glowered at his 1450 life points left, than grinned. "You walked right into my trap! Go Magic Card Oozaki!"

            "Reverse trap!"

            "What 650 life points left! And you're just a beginner!"

            "Live with it Joey."

            "Fine then. I summon my ultimate dragon! Red Eyes Black Dragon! And I power it up with Metal Claws! Its attack is now 3000, destroy Serpent Night Dragon!"

            Sekhmet glanced at her remaining 1650 life points. Better put up my defenses, and she lay down a card in defense mode, and another face down. "I end my turn."

            "Red Eyes! Attack the face down card in defense mode."

            Sekhmet picked up her Mystical Sand and put it in the graveyard. Then she flipped over her other card placing it in attack mode. "Go Dark Sage! Activate Shield and Sword Magic! Now, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

            Joey sighed as he discarded his dragon. "Fine! So I lost 200 life points, I can still win!"

            He placed two cards in defense mode. "Might as well put up my defenses till I think of a comeback strategy."

            "Raigeki."

            "What!? Oh yeah, Dark Sage's special effect, one magic card per turn, I see. Yug, a little help here?"

            "Sorry Joey, I can't interfere with a match."

            "Fine then, uh, I uh, oh screw!"

            He placed his hand over his deck. Sekhmet looked confused. "What does that mean?"

            "It means he surrenders," said Tristan. "A duel well-played for a beginner. You sure you haven't played before?"

            "Absolutely. Just a game similar."

            She sighed. I miss Egypt already…how will I ever get used to it?

***

            She met Kaiba at the usual place, in front of the bell tower. The teenager was in his usual grumpy, solitary mood. She decided not to even bother to talk to him this time. But soon, the silence was getting on her nerves. "I got a job at Otogi's shop. I'll get some money soon."

            "The sooner the better. I don't really have the time for a house guest."

            He's such an ass, she thought, before turning back to the roadway. After a while, the limo pulled up. They got in, though Sekhmet found it more boring than yesterday. None of the new modern day things interested her anymore. What she wouldn't give to just see a papyrus scroll and a reed pen!

            They pulled up in front of Mokuba's school. The young boy jumped in eagerly, once again, and gave his usual greetings. Sekhmet was relieved to have someone to talk to after awhile. The typing from the computer was starting to drive her insane, and she had begun to ponder how good it would feel to set it on fire. Her and Mokuba talked about school and video games and stuff. Kaiba tuned them out like a bad radio song, lost in his little electronic world.

            When they got to the mansion, Sekhmet had to use the utter forces of her self control to keep from leaping out and kissing the ground. She stretched and then ran up the stairs to her room as the brothers departed their different ways. After twisting and turning down several hallways, she reached her room. Kiiraa was on the computer, surprisingly. Her paws weren't exactly cat paws, more like spread claws, easy for clicking the mouse to shoot the little meteors. "Hey."

            "Hi. Phew, you stink."

            "Well aren't you just a nice little kitty-cat."

            She pulled of her school uniform, dropping it down the laundry chute. Then she put on denim flares and a black t-shirt, letting her hair loose from its ponytail. "That's better."

            "No, take a shower."

            "Shut up kit-kat."

            "Stop that! Ra, where did you get that?"

            "Give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat Bar!"

            "Infomercials? You have got to be kidding me…"

            "So what you do all day?"

            "Played on the computer."

            "Play? Kiiraa are you sick?"

            "Can't I have a little fun once in a while? Or do you expect all my time to be spent worrying about your butt?"

            "Tou-chy. Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

            "Someone woke up OFF the bed thanks to your constant moving."

            "Hmph. Well, I'm going out."

            She walked downstairs. "Hey Mokuba, I'm going to the park, and to buy pizza for dinner. Wanna' come?"

            "Sure! Can we go to the arcade to?"

            "Sorry, but we only have enough money for pizza!"

            "okay, whatever. Let's go!"

            "Last one to the car's a rotten egg!"

            "You're on!"

***

            Sekhmet tossed and turned on the bed, frivolously trying to get some sleep. Nah, she couldn't. She got up, careful not to disturb Kiiraa, and went downstairs.

            Kaiba's mansion was kinda' creepy after midnight. But it didn't bother her, she didn't exactly have a phobia for the dark. She walked into the kitchen for a late night snack. Opening the fridge, she saw that there was plenty of left over pizza. Kaiba hadn't come to eat again. Sighing, she put two pieces on a plate and popped it in the microwave. Well, he didn't want it, shouldn't let it go to waste.

            While she waited, she began looking over Mokuba's papers from school. There were some worksheets, a report card, parent/teacher conference notice, and at the bottom of the pile, a book titled _Ancient Egypt: The People and Culture._

***

            Kaiba yawned and stretched. His back was getting cramped from sitting so long, and his eyes hurt from the glare of the computer screen. Might as well get something to eat now, he'd finish later.

            He got up and went upstairs. Something smelled good, pizza maybe? Had Sekhmet gone out to get food? He looked at the clock. 10 p.m. 

            He topped the stairs and walked into the kitchen. And almost had a heart attack in surprise when he saw Sekhmet sitting at the table. He regained his composure quickly, and was about to ask what the hell she was doing up when he noticed the expression on her face. Her eyes had that far away look, and tears glistened within them. She was wearing a large bathrobe, dwarfing her size. It made her look, small, helpless, alone. Lying open in front of her was Mokuba's book for his project on Ancient Egypt. It was opened to the section about the gods of the people.

            "Sekhmet?"

            The girl was startled out of her silence. She swiveled her head, saw him, and then quickly wiped her eyes. "Oh, uh, hi."

            "Are you…alright?"

            "Yeah, just uh, little homesick."

            "Hm."

            He opened the microwave, seeing the pizza. "This yours?"

            "Nah, you can have it. I think I'll go to bed anyways," she started to turn away.

            "Thanks for taking care of Mokuba while I was busy."

            Well, that was unexpected. "Your welcome."

            There was an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. Sekhmet started to walk away again. She stopped, and turned. "Don't tell anyone you saw me cry."

            "I won't. I know how it feels."

            "Well, um, thanks. For everything."

            She turned and ran upstairs. Kaiba watched her go, then bit into the pizza. It burned. "Damn! This is hot!"

***

            Sekhmet lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe, he wasn't such a jerk. She rolled over and smiled. Yeah, now I think I can sleep.

***

SilverD: Finally done! I know it took me a long time. It was the hardest chapter to crank out so far, 'cause it started out without a real idea how it was going to get. It was supposed to be about Sekhmet adjusting to modern life. I think it was to sappy at the end. My brother had to help me out with a duel scene, I hope I'm not making her too much like a Mary-Sue. Please R&R!!!!!!


	6. The Bonds of Friendship

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 6. The Bonds of Friendship

***

3 weeks later…

            "And thank you for shopping at the Dungeon Game Shop!" Sekhmet said, her trained perky voice hurting her throat. (A/N: I don't know what Otogi's game shop is called so just bear with me 'kay?)

            She sighed as another happy customer walked out of the shop. Man, this job was a cinch, learn to work the cash register and blow out your vocal cords is three-hundred bucks a week in the bag.

            "Yep, you're a great cashier and good advertisement," said a familiar voice. "More customers than we've had in a while."

            Raven-haired Otogi walked up, leaning casually on the counter. Sekhmet smiled at him teasingly. "Does that mean I get a raise?"

            "Not on your life."

            They laughed. Sekhmet glanced at the clock. "Well, my shift's over. Thanks again for the job Otogi-san."

            "Can't you work overtime."

            "Not on YOUR life. I'm going to the park, I heard they got some free duels goin' on and I want to improve my skill."

            "Okay, whatever. I'll see you next time."

            "Bye!"

            She ran out the door.

***

            Sekhmet had been dueling for over two hours now. She had won almost every one, except for the one where she had ended in a draw because the kid kept on whining. She was at the moment finishing up another. "Red Eyes Metal, attack the life points."

            The opposing duelist sighed in defeat then shook her hand before walking off. She started to pack up her cards.

            "Impressive."

            She turned to see the owner of the voice, to see a familiar white-haired boy, accompanied by the oh-so-mysterious Malik Ishtar. She furrowed her eyes. This wasn't Ryou, must be the spirit. Well, act dumb.

            "Hi Ryou, Malik," she said, smiling. "How are you?"

            "Fine, just taking a walk."

            "Oh really," she said. "Sure you weren't up for any duels."

            "With these pathetic weaklings?" said Ryou's spirit. "No."

            Definitely the spirit. There was no way Ryou could ever be this cocky and temperamental.

            "I told Malik you were from Egypt. He's from there to."

            "Oh. I didn't know."

            "Malik doesn't exactly talk that much."

            "I noticed."

            There was that awkward silence again. Sekhmet finally decided to break it. "So. What are you going to do now?"

            "Going to…make this town a little more interesting," answered the spirit, smiling devilishly. "Wanna' come?"

            "Hell, bring it on."

            The two boys smiled. Obviously, they had found a kindred soul. The spirit grabbed her along and pulled her toward the parking lot. There were two motorcycles there, one black and one red. Sekhmet had seen these contraptions, mostly on high speed chases. The thrill of actually breaking the rules started to swell within her. The spirit straddled the black one, while Malik took the red. "Which one?"

            She decided to ride the red. She locked her arms around the Egyptian's slim waist as the machine roared to life under her. Then everything became a blur as they roared down the highway. 

            "OH YEAH!!!!!"

***

            The heavy, steady pounding of the music seemed to beat in rhythm with her heart as Sekhmet watched the spirit beat yet another burly man at arm wrestling. Oddly enough, she found herself liking him better than Ryou. He was wild, untamed. Exciting.

            Malik sat silently beside her, downing a third bottle of dark beer. So far he showed no sign of intoxication, just shouted for another. "How many can you drink?"

            "With or without getting drunk?"

            "Without."

            "Nine, give or take."

            "Okay, with."

            "I never remember."

            He smiled at her wryly. She grinned back. Malik had shown his true colors, and she found that he was much more than she had expected. Not to mention he owned a sweet ride.

            "Do they ever notice you're under-aged?"

            "They don't care, long as I pay. Duck."

            She did, and a man flew over her head landing with a crash among several glasses. The bartender glanced over, then went back to shining the remaining china. Sekhmet turned to see the cause of the disruption. The spirit was standing inside a ring of heavily drunken men, taking them on one by one. She turned back to Malik.

            "Does he do this often?"

            "Barfights? Every time we come."

            He got up. "I'm gonna' join."

            She sighed then shouted to both of them. "Be careful."

            She turned away again. Boys will be boys!

***

            Sekhmet arrived at home at about 12 a.m. She waved as Malik and the spirit drove off, leaving a cloud of roiling dust behind them. Sighing she turned and walked into the house.

            "Hey, I'm home," she called softly into the darkened hallway. It was doubtful anyone heard, but it was just one of those triggers. She took of her coat, hanging it on the rack. She was about to go up to her room when she spotted a light shining from the living room.

            She walked in, quietly. Through the dim light, she could make out Kaiba, passed out from exhaustion, sleeping on the sofa. A bunch of unfinished papers and homework from school, plus unfilled e-mails on the laptop, littered the coffee table. She smiled softly. "Seto, you work too hard."

            She took the blanket from on top of the sofa and covered his sleeping form. Then she turned to the work. "Hm, I'll finish this. But just this once."

            She sat down to more work.

***

            Seto yawned and opened his eyes. Shit! His work!

            He sat bolt up right, the blanket falling from his shoulders. Blanket? He didn't remember…

            He looked toward the table. There was Sekhmet, head on the table, sound asleep. Beside her, there was the finished homework and paperwork. His computer screen blinked clear. He looked at it in wonder, then at the girl's sleeping form. He smiled slightly, getting up. He picked up her slumbering form easily, and carried her back to the guest room. He lay her on the bed and covered her up, careful not to wake her up. His hand brushed up against something furry at the head of the bed. He looked up in alarm and saw nothing. He blinked and then shook his head. He looked at the girl a little longer than intended. He had gotten used to her around the house. She kept Mokuba busy, and he had noticed the boy had grown to love her like a sister. Besides, she was a great cook and a polite house guest. But he had noticed her saving up money and looking at the advertising section of the newspaper, and it pained him when he saw it. She would be leaving soon, it seemed. He kept telling himself it was stupid to feel like this, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and walked out of the room. A whispered 'Arigatou' faded into the night.

***

            Sekhmet yawned and stretched. Funny, she didn't remember coming to bed. Oh well.

            She got up and did her morning ritual. In the shower, she wondered how she would tell Mokuba that she had finally found a place of her own. The boy would be crushed, his brother on the other hand…she imagined he would throw a party. She sighed as she got out, dried, and dressed. Then she went downstairs.

            She met Kaiba halfway. "Oh, good-morning."

            "Good-morning."

            "Um, look. I found a place that's really affordable and near the school, so I'm going to move out by next Friday, just so you know. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

            The look that crossed his face could almost pass as sadness. She was shocked, but then thought it might be an act. Still, it did look genuine… 

            The boy sighed. Averting his eyes he started to speak. "Look. Mokuba really likes you, and I don't want my bro to be emotionally crushed by this. And you've been a good house guest, plus I really don't want you to g-go, so…"

            She blinked as the broken message reached her brain. A smile slowly spread over her face as the joy inside her heart was unleashed. She threw her arms around the shocked CEO's neck and hugged him. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!!! Oh, this is wonderful!!!!! I won't have to leave Mokuba behind!!!!!!!! Thank you Kaiba, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done to me!!!!!!!!!"

            Kaiba brain finally registered that his joints could move, and he unsurely hugged her back, then pushed her away rather quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, and call me Seto."

            "Okay Seto. And thank you again."

***

            Kiiraa paced the room anxiously. The bad feelings were shooting up and down the back of her spine. She knew now why Ra had chosen this time to send Sekhmet to earth, because now was where she was needed most. Another unpleasant feeling shot down the spirit's spine. The bonds that held the Shadow Realm apart  from earth were slowly breaking. She could feel a malicious power beginning to rise anew.

            Oh Sekhmet start getting serious!

***

SilverD: Oooo, cliffhanger. I'm evil. Oh brother, I'm getting way too sappy. Did you see those scenes? God, I need a therapist. Well, I'm getting plenty of nice reviews, thank you all, I luvs ya'!!!!! The next chapter will be more action packed, I swear. If Yami B. and Malik weren't enough. I gave Yami B. a motorbike, poor Ryou. Riding with Malik on the highway, arms around his waist…mrow! Every fangirl's dream. Put any ideas in the review section. If you want, you can vote on who I can pair her up with to!!!! New chappie soon!!!


	7. Unleashed

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 7. Unleashed

***

='Thought"

***

The day after the day that the last chapter was on…

            Sekhmet was starting to get worried, she couldn't find Kiiraa anywhere. She had checked in every nook and cranny. Maybe she had gone hunting, she chided herself. Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Still, something felt wrong…

            The steady ring of the telephone distracted her. She picked it up. "Hello, Kaiba residence. This is a recording, leave a message after the beep."

            "Hi Sekhmet."

            "Oh, hey Tea."

            "What's with the voice thing?"

            "I was a little preoccupied. So what's up?"

            "Me, Mai, and Isis are going to the mall. Wanna come along?"

            "Sure. I'll drop by after I drop Mokuba off at his friend's house. Kaiba's working again today."

            "On a Sunday?"

            "Guy's crazy. But, I'll have to get used to it now that I'll be living with him."

            "Woah! That is so cool, living in a billionaire mansion!"

            "Kinda. Well I'll talk to you at the mall kay?"

            "Kay, bye."

            "Ciao."

            She hung up the phone, then picked up the keys to the Porsche that Kaiba had left in the garage. "Hey Mokuba. It's time to go!"

            "Coming!"

            The kid ran down the stairs with a backpack stuffed full of toys. "Alright, I'm ready!!"

            "Are you guys gonna play with all of that?"

            "Yeah! Now let's go!!!"

            "Alright, jeez. C'mon."

***

            Kiiraa ran through the underbrush. Branches scratched and slapped her face, but they were the least of her worries. I hope I can make it in time, she thought worriedly. I could seal it off with a lot of power, but I can do it. She forced her legs to run faster. If I can just get there…

            Suddenly the brush broke into a small, concealed clearing. A large, black swirling hole lay in the center. Blue flashes of electricity danced across the top. No! I'm too late.

            A shape began to rise from the surface. A huge, giant like shape, pulling itself from the darkness. It was a magenta colored, and bones grew from it skin. Huge, leathery bat wings sprouted from its back as it roared its freedom and vengeance toward the sky. Summoned Skull had escaped the Shadow Realm. With a huge upraise of storm-like torrents the monster took flight, right toward Domino City. Kiiraa watched in horrified fascination, then turned and ran back the way she had come. I've got to warn Sekhmet!

***

            Sekhmet pulled into the parking space easily. This driving thing wasn't really as hard it seemed. She got out, grabbing her purse. Tea and the two other girls were waiting at the entrance. They must be Mai and Isis.

            "Wow! A Porsche!" exclaimed Tea, her eyes widening. "Is it yours?"

            "Nah, Kaiba doesn't know I have it."

            "Taking advantage of the high life are we?" said the blonde, smirking. "Mai Valentine."

            "And I'm Isis Ishtar," said the black-haired lady. "You must be the girl that Malik was telling me about yesterday."

            "So, I'm guessing you're his sister."

            "Right."

            "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Mai. "Let's go!"

            So thus they headed for a shopping spree.

***

            Kiiraa ran into the mansion. "SEKHMET!!!!!! SEKHMET!!!!!!!"

            No answer. The cat ran up the stairs, then down again, then to the basement. Nothing! "Dammit…SEKHMET!!!!"

            Then she noticed a note on the table. 'Kaiba, went to mall, dropped Mokuba off. Might stay late. Chicken in fridge. Sekhmet.'

            "Damn no, Summoned Skull is headed there!"

            The cat raced off to warn her.

***

            "Two banana splits, one heavy on the whipped cream, one heavy on nuts and cherries, one chocolate sundae with extra fudge, one mint chocolate double cone, and four vanilla milkshakes," Sekhmet ordered, reading from the notepad. The waitress nodded, and Sekhmet handed her the paper.

            "Your orders will be ready in a few minutes."

            She skated off.

            "You really have that much money to blow off?" asked Tea.

            "Once again, Kaiba doesn't need to know."

            The girls giggled, except for Isis, who permitted a small smile. Mai elbowed her in the ribs playfully. "C'mon girl. Have some fun!"

            Isis blushed. Then they started to laugh again. The shopping spree had been fun so far. Because of Sekhmet's little, um, 'withdrawal' from Kaiba's bank account, they had bought almost anything they wanted. Sekhmet was still a tinge unsure how she would hide it, but today was fun right?

            "Here are your orders," came the cheery voice of the waitress. She set the feast in front of the girls, and they began to dig in. About halfway through, Sekhmet felt a cold chill shoot up her spine, and she was sure it wasn't brain freeze.

            SEKHMET!!!!!

            Kiiraa?

            She turned to see the cat running toward her.

            You've got to leave now Sekhmet!! Summoned Skull has broken from the Shadow Realm and he's heading her!!!!!!!

            WHAT!?!?!?!?!

            But she didn't have to wait long as the roof of the Mall caved in. Stone and plaster flew everywhere as chaos ensued. Summoned Skull stood in the center, roaring. Tea and Mai screamed and Isis gasped in shock, before they were swept away in the running crowd. Sekhmet was separated from them, running in the opposite direction, toward the monster. Lemme guess Kiiraa, I'm supposed to fight this thing?

            Right.

            Oh shit.

***

            Kaiba typed on his laptop, half listening to the TV show on the vid-screen. The show was some old western, not that it mattered. He had to fill out these orders and ship them out. Suddenly, a newsflash came on. 

            "Breaking News Report!"

            "Sure," he muttered. "What old guy smashed his car this time?"

            "It seems a giant monster is attacking the city of Domino! The monster is currently attacking the mall! Most of the shoppers have gotten out but there is still a chance that some ay be trapped. Stay tuned in for more up to date information."

Kaiba instantly dropped what he was doing and called Mokuba's friend's place. 

"Hello?"

"Mokuba?! Is that you?! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah fine. So you heard about the monster, it looks like a Summoned Skull."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm watching the coverage right now."

"It's Sekhmet that I'm worried about, she was going to the mall with Tea, Mai and Isis-"

"What!??!?!?!?!?!?"

That was the last Mokuba heard as his brother dropped the phone, grabbed his keys, and ran downstairs.

***

            Sekhmet rolled away from another attack, the lightning crackled just next to her ear. "Damn! Kiiraa! How do I beat this thing?!?!?"

            "I don't know!" the cat shouted back.

            "Then how am I supposed to win?!?!"

            "Luck!!!!"

            "Oh Ra."

            Gathering her inner core of magic, she unleashed a beam of fire from her hands. The Summoned Skull absorbed the attack and roared, summoning another jolt of lightning to strike her. She dodged again. I can't do this much longer!!!!!!

***

            Kaiba pulled up with a screech in front of the mall. He got out of the car, scanning the survivor's for a familiar feature. His eyes rested on Tea and Mai, who stood a little ways off, staring in horror at the building. He walked quickly over to them. "Where's Sekhmet?"

            Tea shook her head, her eyes brimming over with tears. Mai patted her shoulder, put managed to keep herself together. She turned to him. "We don't know. We tried looking for her, but I think she's still inside."

            "What the hell? I've got to get her out of there!"

            "Don't be an idiot! There are just some things you can't do, like get past the authorities and getting yourself killed. Then what will Mokuba have?!"

            "He'll be crushed if she dies. And I don't want to live the rest of my life seeing that."

            He ran into the building before the authorities could catch him. They just shook their heads and prayed.

***

            "Shit!"

            Sekhmet winced in pain as a jolt of electricity shot up her spine. His attacks were getting more powerful, and more accurate. She didn't know how much longer she would have to dodge, or how much longer she could. She had tried almost everything but it hadn't of worked. She hadn't dared use water, lest it conduct the lightning toward her.

            "Kiiraa, you have anything yet?!"

            "Working on it!!!!"

            "Work faster!!!"

            She dodged a lightning strike and countered with a beam of light. He came back with another powerful attack, the force knocked her into a wall. She saw stars for a brief moment, before she tried to regain her balance.

            "Sekhmet!"

            Wait, that voice. "Seto?!?!"

            She saw the boy running up to her. Damn! He can't be here! "Seto! Go away! It's too dangerous! Are you trying to get killed you crazy moron!?!?!"

             Too late. He was enveloped in a shock of lightning. "ARGH!!!"

***

            Jolts of electricity like white hot fire raced through every vein in his body. But slowly he as becoming numb. The world was starting to slip away in front of him. Then he felt nothing. This is it, I'm dead.

            But no. He saw Sekhmet, a blaze of near transparent light reflecting from her palm, blocking the attack. Her other hand was filled with dark fire which she shot in a ray toward the monster. I am going crazy…

            Then the world went black.

***

            "SETO!!!!!!"  
            Sekhmet panicked and threw up a shield, without thinking of masking her powers in front of him. She gathered dark energy in her other hand and shot it at the monster. God, now her time was doubled. She had to destroy the monster, and get an unconscious person some medical attention. What the hell was going on!

            She thought quickly. Water conducts electricity, so maybe if she could drench the monster its own attack could be used against it. But could she risk the chance of electrocuting herself? Shit, what choice did she have?

            But I have to get above the monster. She flipped through her mind, looking for a flying spell Isis had taught her. She finally hit upon one, uncomfortable, but she was desperate. "_Nut! Goddess of the Sky! Cast upon me the wings of thou heavens so I may be_ _free!_"

            She grimaced as the pearly silver wings burst from her shoulder blades. Damn, it hurt. But it was necessary, now if she could remember Horus's somewhat forced flying lessons…

            She flapped the wings, taking to the air. Ra, protect me, she prayed. She flew swiftly above the monster, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt. She could normally summon water, but in the air it was a different story. She remembered Isis's teachings, about the proper elemental commands. But she had to name a god that presided over some form of water. "_Naunet! Goddess of the Primordial Waters! Grant unto me your power to command the waters of the Nile!"_

A beam of water shot from her hands, drenching the monster. He roared in anger and shot a lightning bolt at her, she dodged and it struck its creator, turning him into a pile of ash.

            She flew down and shrunk back her wings. She ran over to Seto's side to check his pulse. Good, he was still alive, still, she should get him out of here before the police came. She grabbed his arm and started to teleport, stopping for a moment to let Kiiraa jump onto her shoulder. Then they disappeared in a flash of light.

***

SilverD: Scrap the note on Chap 5, or 6 or whatever. This was the hardest chapter to write, I swear. Too many short, choppy paragraphs. It sucks. Anyways, will Seto be okay? Who knows, maybe I'll kill him off. No, I'm kidding, he'll be okay. Well, I hope I keep getting nice reviews. Thanks Yuki-Chan and Rosz of The Angel. I'm glad I made Malik's personality right. The third season has just come out where I come from, so most of its inference and vague info from other peeps. Well, I'll try to get the eighth chapter done soon, but I'm juggling two stories at once so It might take a while. Ja Ne!


	8. Revelations

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 8. Revelations

***

            Sekhmet glanced at Kaiba worriedly. He seemed to be okay but you could never be too sure. She had used up most of her healing powers, so she was guessing he would be alright. Good thing she put up that shield though…

            Not a good thing! She thought to herself angrily. If it wasn't for you coming to earth to fulfill your stupid destiny he wouldn't have followed and gotten hurt! She clenched her fists bitterly. Woah, slow down girl. Okay, assess the situation.

            She had called Mokuba and told him he could stay the night over his friends. She hadn't told him about the mall thing. Best not get him worried. She had applied 'first aid' to Seto. Now how to explain her powers?

            She was desperately hoping he had been unconscious when she had thrown up the shield, or maybe thought it was a delusion…

            He groaned. She sat up instantly, pasting on the innocent, worried face. Seto stirred slightly then opened his eyes. He focused on her. "Sekhmet?"

            "Oh good you're awake!" she said happily. Now she was really grateful to Otogi and the perky cashier voice. "I thought you were a goner when the big monster zapped you, but the police came and took it down. But the paramedics said you would be okay and they gave us a ride home. They say they'll bring the cars over tomorrow."

            She busied herself picking up the dinner tray she had been eating from. As she turned toward the kitchen, Seto grabbed her arm. "Sekhmet, stop lying to me."

            Uh-oh.

            "I'm not lying about anything," she lied. "I told you everything that happened."

            He fixed her with that cold blue gaze. "No, you're not. You haven't explained about the light, and the dark energy and why I'm still alive. Sekhmet, technically a thousand volt shock would instantly kill a person. Even today's modern technology can't bring back the dead. What's going on?"

            "Nothing, you must have been seeing things."

            "Sekhmet."

            She could feel his eyes, like ice on her back. She sighed in defeat and turned around. "Fine, you want the truth, you'll have it. But I need you to bring some others over here too, because now that things are the way they are, I need the help."

***

            Soon, Seto, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Isis, Otogi, and Mai had gathered in the living room. Sekhmet stood before them, gathering her nerve. Finally, she began to speak. "Okay guys, I don't know how to say this, and I don't think you'll believe me…But I'm a goddess, well demi-goddess if you want to be typical."

            Silence. Then laughter, except from a few.

            "Good one," said Joey. "I mean, you got the looks for one, but I don't believe it."

            Sekhmet sighed. "I knew you wouldn't."

            "You got proof?" asked Tristan. "Let's say I want to see a silver tree grow out from the middle of the floor, could you do it?"

            Tea shot him a glance. He shrugged. "I was reading a book last night about a silver tree with golden apples."

            Suddenly a tree burst from the middle, right in front of Tristan's nose. The trunk and branches were made of the finest, glowing silver. Shimmering golden leaves rustled from the graceful branches, and huge golden apples hung from every bough. "That good enough?"  
            Tristan blinked, and backed away. "Amazing…"

            Joey looked skeptical (A/N: What a miracle!). "Okay where's the hidden camera. Kaiba, you're in this too aren't you?"

            The surprised look on the teen's face gave away the truth he had nothing to do with it. Joey looked back at the tree then leaped five feet in the air. "I'M RICH!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Now enough of that," muttered Sekhmet, snapping her fingers. The tree disappeared, but golden apples appeared in a neat arrangement in the fruit bowl on top of the coffee table. "Do you believe me?"

            Everyone nodded. Sekhmet continued. "Well. Now that we've cleared that up, I wasn't sent here on vacation. The boundary between the Shadow Realm and the real world is opened, officially. That means duel monsters, good or bad, are going to be able to get into Domino, and other places around the world. So I'm going to need you're help."

            "How can we help?" asked Yugi.

            She looked at him then Ryou. "Your spirits could, because of their ties with ancient Egypt."

            Both boys looked taken aback. Then, they released the spirits. A bright shining light filled the room, and then almost identical copies of the two boys appeared in the room. One Sekhmet recognized from the bar, and the other she recognized as the pharaoh who had sealed away the games in the first place. Ryou's spirit gave her a smile, and Yugi's gave a polite nod. Typical, pharaoh's did have the tendency to be stuck up, even to a goddess.

            She went back to speaking. "I'm don't know much about what's happening, except what I told you a few minutes ago. Kiiraa does, though, so I'll let her talk from now on."

            "Whose Kiiraa?" asked Seto, suspiciously.

            Kiiraa decided at this time to make her dramatic entrance, appearing coiled around Sekhmet's neck. Everyone gasped in surprise, well most did. She gracefully stood up, jumped, and landed with feline grace on the coffee table. "I am she."

            Seeing no one speaking, she began. "The balance between the Shadow Realm and the modern world has always been very delicate, but now, due to an unknown cause of energy rising on the Shadow Realm, it has finally been broken. In order to stop this, Sekhmet, and maybe a few others, will have to travel to there to close it from the other side. We will need most of the group to stay here, to be sort of a defense force against the monsters. We will also need someone at the computers, to keep in contact with."

            "Kiiraa," Sekhmet spoke suddenly. "Tiny problem. I mean the plan is all nice and stuff, but how the hell are we going to get into the Shadow Realm?"

            Kiiraa fixed her with a piercing stare. "That is for you to find out."

            Sekhmet felt cold shivers shoot up her spine. Kiiraa was changing, and she didn't like it. She didn't see her old friend in the ruby eyes that looked at her, penetrating her very soul. What's happened to you Kit-Kat?

            Yugi spoke up. "I think I speak for all of us when I say you can count on us."

            Sekhmet smiled, drifting away from her thoughts on Kiiraa. "Thank you Yugi, all of you. I guess I'll have to wait for a divine message from my uncle."

            "Whose your uncle?" asked Mai.

            "Oh, Ra," she said, flashing a grin at the shocked look on Yami's face. She turned away. "Guys we should get some rest now."

            She felt everyone disperse behind her. Sighing, she began to walk to her room. But as she rounded the corner, she felt claws digging into her shoulder. She turned her head to meet ruby eyes, unfamiliar ruby eyes.

            "Sekhmet," the cat hissed. "If you want to survive, if you want to conquer this, you have to start getting serious."

            Sekhmet gazed back in fear. That wasn't Kiiraa's voice, her personality, her soul. "Kiiraa, what's happened to you?"

            The cat closed her eyes and disappeared.

***

SilverD: Woah, weird chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've just had a serious mental block of late, having semester exams and all. What's happening to Kiiraa? Is she sick, possessed? Imagine the Exorcist *shudder*. Well, what will happen next, what divine message will Sekhmet receive from Ra? Will she even get one at all? Find out next time! God, I've hit the bottom, starting to sound like one of those annoying film announcer people. Sayanora! 


	9. Messenger

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 9. Messenger

***

            Sekhmet stared up at the ceiling. Yeah, Ra, any day now. Great, the minute I need guidance he abandons me. The world is doomed. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. Too many worries, too many responsibilities, she was growing old before her age.

            Someone knocked on her door. "Go away! I'm wallowing in my self pity, I'll get back to you later."

            "Sekhmet!" cried Seto's muffled voice. "Can't you get out here for awhile! Mokuba is driving me crazy and I've got to complete five shipping orders today and go to a meeting!"

            "It's friggin Saturday! Cancel!"

            "I can't!"

            "I have to wait for a divine message! What's more important, your company or the survival of the human race?!"

            She heard muttered cursing and then Seto calling. "Mokuba, you're coming with me. Now remember, don't play with the computer, no LaRosa's at the office, don't stay on the cable to long and no prank calls to India, China, Timbuktu or wherever!"

            Minutes later she heard a car pull out of the driveway, and then everything was abnormally silent. She sighed into the pillow. Where was Kiiraa? She had brought the cat for a reminder of her old life, and now even she was gone. 

            "Is the whole world out to make me miserable!!!!!" she screamed to no one in general, listening to the echoes through the house.

            She fell back onto the pillow. Come on Ra I need anything! Anything at all! A message, a dream, a friggin sentence in alphabet soup!

            _Ring!_

A telephone call? Whatever works…

            _Ring!_

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

            "Hey Sekhmet."

            "Ryou?"

            "No his spirit. Call me Bakura."

"Oh hey."

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Me and Malik are going out on the town. You want to go along?"

"Okay!" What, it's not like she was going to wait forever for a sign. Maybe she would get one when she least expected it.

"Cool. We'll pick you up at Kaiba's, 'kay?"

"Right. See you then."

"Bye."

He hung up. Sekhmet leaped off the bed and went to get dressed. She slipped on a black skirt and red tank-top, tying a black bandana over her loose hair. She threw on a black jean jacket and fastened a silver chain belt on the skirt, letting it hang from an angle. She put on her earrings and bangles, then stood back from the mirror to see the effect. Okay, it as a little to foxy for her style, but what the heck? Mai wore this kind of thing all the time. She ran down the stairs to wait.

***

The roar of the engine was deafening as the trio sped down the highway. The dust choked Sekhmet's lungs and the wind whipped her hair onto her face with stinging accuracy, but she didn't care. Now was one of the few times she could forget herself, totally.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!?!" she shouted to Malik, straining to be heard over the wind and machinery.

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" the Egyptian answered. "WE'LL HAVE A BIT OF FUN!"

"LIKE WHAT?!?! STEALING CANDY?!"

"MAYBE!"

She grinned. You could never get a straight answer with these two, possibly because they didn't often consider what the plans were. Just taking life as it came. Not that it mattered, it was always fun around them.

***

            _PING!_

            For some reason, Bakura found great enjoyment shooting the wooden ducks, even if it wasn't with a real gun. So far they had visited this booth three times, each time walking away with a prize. Right now, there was a giraffe, a puppy, and a giant-sized penguin. Sekhmet and Malik had no idea how they would get these on a motorcycle, and Bakura was just obsessed with denting the ducks.

            The last duck fell, eventually, and the prize man gave them one of those monkey dolls with the Velcro fasteners on the hands and feet so you could hang it around your neck. He threw it toward Sekhmet who made the catch, which is hard considering she had a slushy in one hand and was holding the giraffe in the other. But she made it anyways, and then put Mr. Munky-Munk around her neck.

            "So where now?" asked Malik's muffled voice from behind the penguin.

            "We haven't gone on the roller coaster," Bakura pointed out, grinning devilishly. 

            Sekhmet choked on the slushy. "No, no, no, no, no, and no!"

            "Why not?"

            "If I can't handle dimensional transportation portals I sure as hell can't handle a roller coaster."

            "Aw, come on! It's nothing I swear!"

            Sekhmet looked at him skeptically. "Cross your heart hope to die?"

            Bakura nodded and smiled, looking muck like his Hikari. A small golden halo appeared over his head.

            "Fine," she sighed, giving in to the kawaii-ness.

***

Fifteen minutes and five barf-bags later…

            Sekhmet  was currently beating Bakura to death with the giant penguin while Malik was ordering the Hot Dogs.

            "'It's nothing I swear' he said, 'Cross my heart and hope to die' he said," Sekhmet fumed, giving a good measured whack with the penguin for each word. "Tell that to my stomach!"

            "Sorry, Ra, I said sorry already quit it!" yelled Bakura, shielding himself with his arms.

            "Guys, you're making a scene," said Malik, bringing over the food. "Quit it and eat something."

            "I second that idea," said Bakura, grabbing a hot dog and scooting as far away from the furious demi-goddess as possible.

            "No thanks," said Sekhmet, glaring viciously at Bakura. "I don't think I'll even want to see food again after that accursed ride."

            "More for me then," said Malik, eyeing the untouched hot dog greedily.

            "Pig, you haven't even started you're first one."

            "If you've had to live on Isis's cooking, you'll learn you have to eat what you can when you're out."

            "Malik! That's a mean thing to say to your sister!"

            "The truth hurts."

            "Aye! Bakas."

***

            "Oh! Dippin' Dots! Let's get some!"

            "You just said you never wanted to see food again!"

            "I was trying to get Bakura to feel bad, give me five bucks!"

            Malik sighed as he forked over five bucks and Sekhmet ran over to the ice cream vendor. "She doesn't act much like a goddess."

            "Tell me about it," said Bakura, still a little traumatized about his near death experience by Mr. Chilly. "Death by giant stuffed penguin, take a goddess to think up that one."

            "Not with you, you're the kind of person that someone would want to kill with the nearest thing possible."

            "That made no sense."

            "Hi I'm back," Sekhmet greeted skipping back.

            "Oh the horror."

            "Shut up or it'll be death by a spork."

            "What the hell is a spork?"

            "You know those little things that are a sort of a mix between a fork and a spoon."

            "The ones they give in KFC to eat the mash potatoes with?"

            "Yeah."

            "Count on you to relate it with food."

            "Hey!"

            "Who wants to go to the House of Mirrors?" asked Malik after studying the map. 

            "Cool," said Sekhmet, peering over his shoulder.

            "Oh no!" said Bakura. "I always get friggin lost in those damn things."

            "Hey, you dragged me onto a ride that I didn't want to go on and now it's your turn! I want my revenge."

            "Revenge? Oh brother."

            So with that Sekhmet dragged off Bakura while Malik followed behind, a couple of feet behind. Hey, just deny you know the wierdos.

***

            Bakura soon forgot his phobia of the mirror house. It was actually quite fun, once you got used to it.

            "Hey Malik! This one makes your head big!"

            "Like it isn't big enough already."

            "Hey, it's just my hair."

            "Right, and your ego."

            "Sekhmet! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

            "Remember guys, I'm on a higher plane of existence than you pitiful spirits and mortals."

            "And **_I_  **have a big ego?!"

            "Oh, come on. I was just doing an impression on Horus!"

            "Right Ms. High and Mighty."

            Sekhmet pushed Malik lightly. Yeah, this was so much better than being stuck at home waiting for a sign. A sign? A dark cloud of responsibilities hovered over, raining on her good mood. What if the sign had come when she had left? Kiiraa was right, if she had any hope of winning, she would have to start getting serious.

            She snapped back to reality when her eyes caught a glimmer of light. She looked up and found nothing. "Malik? Bakura?"

            She must have wandered off when she was thinking. She looked around. She had moved deeper into the maze, away from the light Shadows played around her, making ghosts upon the mirrors, which, unlike he others, were not distorted. Only showed the true image. Ra, this place was creepy.

            Sekhmet turned. Maybe if she retraced her steps, but where was she. The mirrors were confusing her. Bakura was right, it was easy to get lost. And for some reason, she felt she wasn't alone. "Hello? Malik, is that you?"

            No answer. She shuddered. Something was not right, was it her, or were the mirrors glowing. No, it was a reflection of one of the mirrors. But which one?

            Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the air around her. A change in the atmosphere, energy pattern, magical force. Any which one of those would reveal to her what was going on, if only she could focus. Taking a deep breath, she let everything go except that searching power.

            Then, there! An aura of mystical energy so powerful it hurt her mind just thinking about it. Right behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she whirled around, the magic around her hands crackling with anticipation.

            Familiar golden eyes stared at her through the shadows.  Her silver eyes widened in surprise and recognition, and all her defenses fell away. Tears pricked, threatening to fall there and then.

            "Anubis!"

***

SilverD: Okay, Malik and Bakura were so OOC! Sorry! It's been awhile I know. My writing hasn't been flowing that easy right now. Thanks for all the nice reviews *sniff* all the love! Okay, now I'm over reacting. Comments, suggestions, pairings? I'll even let you send in characters if you want, I think I might need some for the journey through the Shadow Realm. Tell me if you think I should and I'll put up a sign-up sheet. Till next time!


	10. Messenger: Prophecies

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 10. Messenger-The Prophecies

***

Sekhmet stood there a few moments, frozen in shock, before throwing her arms around the God of Death and hugging him tightly. "It's you, it's really you! Oh Ra thank you!"

Anubis smiled slightly and patted her head, before pushing her away. "Sekhmet, I've missed you little one."

She nodded, mutely. He sighed, his face turning serious. "But I have a message to bring you, now that you've discovered your destiny. Summoned Skull attacked here a few days ago, so you know that you have to stop this soon."

"Do I ever," she muttered darkly.

"Well, I can't help you get into the Shadow Realm, but I can give you clues to as it's location," he handed her a parchment. "As to how you open it, that's up to you to find out. All I can tell you is you have to look within your own sadness to find the answers."

He turned to go. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but the Shadow Realm has taken its toll on the Heavens as well, I have issues I need to sort there as well."

"Wait!" Sekhmet said. "I have a question I need to ask. Where's Kiiraa?"

Anubis turned. "Kiiraa has to find her own path. As of now, you can't be to trusting of her. She's in a tense time."

He disappeared into the shadows. Sekhmet sighed. One of her surrogate parents had come, but for just an instant. She didn't want to realize how homesick she was right now, and no everything was becoming too much. And Kiiraa, what about her? She had been Sekhmet's companion through some of the toughest times in her life, and now, now she couldn't trust her. Truth was becoming lies, friends becoming enemies, reality becoming fantasy, what in hell or heaven was anything true to hold on to?

"Sekhmet!"

A strong arm grasped her from behind. Malik stood there, violet eyes worried. "Where have you been? We were worried!"

Bakura came up behind them, not really noticing them. "Damn, damn, damn mirrors! Spent an hour in this damn house ! We're so friggin' lost," he looked up and saw her. "Hi."

Sekhmet looked at both of them tiredly. "Anubis just came, he gave me this," she held up the scroll. "I need to go figure this out."

Malik nodded in mutual agreement. "Okay, we'll take you home."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

***

Sekhmet bit her lip in frustration. Damn, damn, damn, damn! An hour at this stupid scroll and nothing ! Talk about puzzles, I know I have to figure this one out on my own, but this is really pushing it. The scroll was written in an ancient, almost unreadable style of hieroglyphics. She remembered Thoth mentioning something like this, but he had only given her the few details. How was she supposed to figure this out?

I bet if Kiiraa was here she'd help me, Sekhmet thought ruefully. The cat was an expert on languages and scripts, and she had always gotten things right. Oh I miss you Kit-kat!

Sekhmet considered calling Yami, because he was the Pharaoh and all, but she realized that it wasn't the Pharaoh's job to write, it was the scribe's. Man, why is everything so hard for me!

A few shimmering tears fell on the paper. Lamplight played in the prism of water, reflecting gently, strangely…

Sekhmet looked closer, was the parchment…shining? Yes, a faint silver glow beneath the water. The characters beneath it were changing, morphing themselves into modern letters. Sekhmet gasped in wonder, then slowly started to smear her tears over the lines. One by one, they became readable. 'Look within your sorrow,' that's what Anubis had meant! Thoth must have safeguarded the paper, that's all. So simple.

The words stood out on the wet paper, shimmering silver characters.

# When Ra's flight is over

_And Khonsu shines bright_

_When diamonds on velvet_

_The only light_

_ _

_Where Eden dwells softly_

_A flicker of green_

_In the black and white city_

_Nature pristine_

_ _

_A gate to unlock there_

_And a hidden key_

_One you have with you_

_But yet cannot see_

"Who came up with that?" she wondered out loud. When Ra's flight is over, um Ra's the sun, to maybe at dusk? No wait, Khonsu is the moon, and he's shining bright, and I guess diamonds on velvet would be the sky, so around midnight. Eden dwells softly, umh, green, black and white city, Domino, duh! Nature, the park, yeah, the park! Now the key…"

She re-read the passage. That could mean friggin' anything! This was hopeless…She buried her head in her arms, she was so damn tired! Of all this mystery, and destiny, and monsters, and all fucked up crap!!!!!!!

She cried silently. Why me? Why in all the world me? I always had bad luck from the beginning, and now it's worse, what's the point in saving the world, it's so damn fucked up now, what's there left to save?

"Everything's left to save, don't you think?"

Sekhmet's head shot up. Kiiraa sat on the table, fixing her with those ruby eyes that could mean everything and nothing at all. She got up slowly. "You've found what you've been looking for, and now it's our parting of ways."

"Kiiraa, why in hell won't you tell me what's going on with you!! Ever since that damn attack at the mall you've been acting so friggin' weird! Everything is secrecy and lies and now even you! What is going on?!"

Kiiraa regarded her outburst coldly. "Control yourself, you'll need the discipline for your journey to the Shadow Realm."

"I can't even find the damn key, how am I supposed to get in there?"

"That's why I'm here Sekhmet. To tell you."

"Anubis told me I shouldn't trust you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't give a damn right now Sekhmet, if you trust me or not."

That stung, all those years of friendship thrown away just like that. "You are the greatest fraud I've ever met Kiiraa, and I thought we had an unbreakable bond. So you don't care for me just like that, you wouldn't give a shit if I died or not?"

"Not right now, no. I have a different path than you Sekhmet. I've been chosen for a different destiny, a darker one that yours. Right now I can't care, because Sekhmet, I have power, greater power than yours and in return, I've given my heart and soul. So now, in order for my destiny to work, yours has to as well. The children Sekhmet, the children, like Mokuba, they are the part of the world that need saving. A child's gift, that is the key."

And with that she disappeared. Sekhmet looked at the spot where she had been moments ago. Betrayal, anger, sorrow burned in her mind all at once, but the worst of it was fear. She was afraid of the being Kiiraa had become. But if she could cut off her friendship just like that, so could Sekhmet. She hardened her expression and went back to analyzing what Kiiraa had said. A child's gift? What in hell was that? She played with her charm bracelet idly, like she often did when she was trying to figure things out. The metal was cool against her hand. Mokuba had given her this awhile ago, hadn't he? The only link to her old life now that Kiiraa was…she wouldn't think about the cat anymore. A priceless gift she would treasure forever…

Gift?

That was it! Finally! The key, she had it, right here with her all the time. A knocking came at the door. "Sekhmet? We're back."

"Seto!" she cried flinging open the door. "I've got the key, the portal, and the setting. Everything has to be ready by midnight. Come on, we've got work to do."

***

Sekhmet paced as the countless eyes followed her. Once again, everyone was gathered in the living room. "Okay, we'll need a task force to stay here to control the Shadow Realm monsters, and I'll need a small group to go with me into the Shadow Realm."

She pointed to Kaiba. "You'll stay here, so I can remain in contact with the real world. You are the computer expert after all."

Kaiba nodded, not sure how to handle how quickly it seemed she had grown up. 

"I need a team to go with me."

Malik shrugged and stepped forward, followed by Bakura. She glanced at them gratefully. "I need one more person."

Joey took an eager step forward but was pulled back by Mai. "Not now Joseph. I don't want you getting hurt."

Otogi instead took his place.. Sekhmet looked at the rest. "Yes, there are a lot of you, but that will be useful, the outbreaks are going to get worse. Yami, Seto, you are going to **share** leadership understand?"

The two rivals glanced at each other grimly. Sekhmet could well as guess what was going through their minds. "To beat the Shadow Realm, you'll need teamwork. Shake on it."

The two boys grimaced but shook very briefly then stepped apart. Sekhmet nodded in approval. She looked up at the clock. 11:30. Brief time to get ready, but that was all they probably needed. A flutter of fear grasped at her stomach. There were so many things that could go wrong, and she wasn't entirely sure if she was doing the right thing, but there was no time for fear, not now. Not fear of monsters, of magic, of pain. Not of Kiiraa…

She hardened her heart and her expression, and turned back to the group.

"Let's go."

***

SilverD: That was cheesy at the end. Kiiraa is turning out to be more of a character than I expected her to be in the beginning. The next chapter is going to be pretty short, because it's the last chapter in the story. The Shadow Realm journey will be a whole other one. I will need some characters for the Shadow Realm and maybe a couple for the real world. Some might come in, some might not. Just fill out the sign up sheet below and post it with your next review. Adios!

Name:

Gender:

Age: 

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin: (include any markings or tattoos)

Magic: (Leave blank if does not use. Try to be specific ^_^)

Weapons:

Where you would like him/her to be: (Shadow realm/real world)

Love interest: (And how the character would act around him/her. WARNING: It doesn't mean you'll end up withthis character, it's just for fun, so don't get mad and flame me!)

Personality:

History/Necessary Attributes: (Optional)

Have fun!

_ _

_ _


	11. Passage to Destiny

Ancient Magics

By Silverdust

Chap 11. Passage to Destiny

***

            The phosphorous lights of the city played over Sekhmet's features. The world whipped by the window of the small limousine, drawing her ever closer to her destiny. Her mind was in turmoil, thoughts about the Shadow Realm, the Real World, her family, her friends. 

            Kiiraa.

            She batted those thoughts away angrily. The whole car echoed with a thick, heavy silence, almost drowning out the tension, hadn't it been like transparent sheet, falling upon her and her companions. Right now, she could have been more than happy to hear the annoying sounds of the keyboard on Kaiba's laptop, instead of this swallowing silence.

            Bakura sat on the far left, glaring out the window. What he was angry about, she didn't know, maybe going back into the Shadow Realm, a place he hated for so long. Malik sat beside him, violet eyes looking straight ahead. He hadn't blinked yet, or if he did, it was so fast even she couldn't see it. He was tense, going back there frightened him. He was afraid of the Shadow Realm, or something in it. The hand gripping the Millennium Dagger was turning white around the knuckles, and shaking slightly. Otogi sat beside her, head in hands, trying to catch some sleep. She smiled, only he could find away to escape this one.

            The car passed under another red light. Kaiba had given strict orders that they arrive as soon as possible, since Sekhmet couldn't teleport that many people at once. Red lights were no exception. But Seto, she thought involuntarily, getting a ticket would slow us down even more. She glanced at the clock tower, still visible even from her vantage point. 11:45. Fifteen minutes left. She played with her charm bracelet nervously, feeling her stomach tighten.

            After what seemed like endless hours, they pulled up to the park. Sekhmet got out, followed by the others. The car sped away behind them, the last reminiscent of modern times disappearing into the cold black night.

            "So where is it?" asked Otogi, the sharp chill in the breeze bringing him fully awake.

            "Bakura," Sekhmet asked. "Do you have the ring, or does Ryou?"

            "I have it," he answered. He had wanted Ryou to take it, for his own safety, but the boy refused, stating that he couldn't use it anyways.

            "Do you think you can make it tell us where the portal is?"

            "What should I set it to look for?"

            "Shadow Realm traces, magic, anything to that extent."

            Bakura nodded and closed his eyes, channeling all his energy to using the ring. It began to emit a brilliant golden light, almost blinding. The light spiraled around and collected around one of the many points that decorated the ring's surface. It shot up, pointing east. So with Bakura as their new guide, they set off to find the portal.

***

            "This is it," Bakura stated tiredly.

            It was a nearly hidden part of the park, it didn't look like it had been used on ages. The grass was high, no one had been there to cut it, and there were some weeds here and there. There was an old bench on the other side and what looked to be the remains of a fountain in the center. All in all, it looked pretty ancient.

            Oh well, thought Sekhmet, time to get started.

            She took of the charm bracelet. It glowed brightly, good the magic is working. Taking a deep breath, Sekhmet released her whole store of magical energy. She could feel it course through her veins like her own blood, she felt it radiate from her body. Slowly, she unhitched the first charm from the bracelet.

_Ankh of life, symbol of Ra! Grant us permission to enter the Shadow Realm!_

            It rose to float to her left. She could feel something hidden unlocked, it's defenses falling away. She unhitched the second charm.

_Eye of Horus! Great Falcon God of the Sun! Grant us safety as we pass through this portal!_

            It rose to float opposite the Ankh. She shuddered as she felt some greater power wrap around her. She unhitched the last charm.

_Isis! Mistress of Magic and Secrets! By your great power, I summon you to open the Gateway to the Shadow Realm!_

            It rose to float at the top. Suddenly, it flared a bright light, connecting all three charms. They melted into the light as the power grew. Wind roared past her as it opened, something caged for so long finally released. The power was great, unchallenged. The white light formed a circle. Inside darkness began to grow and spiral, black swirling and swirling, drawing them in.

            Sekhmet's power dropped. She had unlocked the portal, now to go within. She turned back to her companions. Otogi walked in first, disappearing into the darkness. Malik followed, steel-eyed. Bakura came last, muttering darkly. Sekhmet took one last glance at the world behind her, bidding it a silent goodbye. Then she followed Bakura, into the darkness, the nothingness, into the danger.

            The portal slowly closed behind them, erasing all evidence that four teenagers had stood there. Three charms fell to the grass, shimmering silver, only a reminiscent of what they had been before. Hidden, until someone came back to find them.

***

SilverD: So ends Ancient Magics. Whoo!!! I finished something with multiple chapters I feel so proud of myself. Thankies for all the nice reviews, remember, keep those characters coming. Watch for the next story! Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll make up for it somehow. Till' the next book, Ja Ne!


End file.
